Hazardous
by Lady From Down Under
Summary: Trafalgar Law has plans in The New World, his aim: to turn the new era on it's head. But things start to go arwy when "Red Woman" Poppy Rei boards his ship, suddenly nothing is going to plan. Law will need more than a means to deal with the trouble that the devilish Pirate will cause. But is it possible some good will come out of it? - (Caution lots of smokey Law scenes.)
1. Chapter 1: The New World

CHAPTER 1: The New World.

A man sat at a bar, the smell of alcohol and sweat clinging to the air around him as he raised a glass to his lips. It had been 6 months, just 6 months in the New World and he was already at home.

He didn't enjoy the fighting, not like others did, the constant rivalries that ended so many lives. But he didn't mind them all the same, he liked how dangerous the New World was, how many opportunities lie in front of him, some leading to power and wealth, others to an early grave. It was all up to the choices _he_ made.

He stared into his drink, his dark eyes glaring back at him within the amber liquid. He'd gotten older, his goatee needed trimming, his face had gotten broader in two years, stronger. He smirked to himself as he recalled Straw-Hat's picture in the newspaper, Kid's latest bounty, they'd all gotten stronger.

The new era was coming, he could feel it. His impatience had been getting the best of him lately, the pressure of the last two years finally catching up to him. He'd be ready, he had to be.

Drawn from his thoughts, he felt eyes watching him. He glanced to his left and his gaze was met with a pair of golden eyes, staring directly at him. Bold, considering his well known title of Shichibukai.

"It is you, Trafalgar Law." The owner of the eyes said in a silky voice.

At the mention of his name, Law found himself observing the rest of her. She was young, probably a little younger than himself, though there was nothing naïve about the way she held herself. Flaming red hair, the colour of blood cascaded down her bare shoulders, framing the high cheek bones and delicate jaw-line of her pretty face. He would have thought her beautiful and left it at that. But there was something in her eyes, it made him feel uncomfortable in his own skin, like she could see something inside him that amused her.

"Can I help you?" he asked, relieved when his voice came out steadier than he felt.

The red woman smiled, the action both provocative and lovely, but it made his blood cool slightly, as it did before a battle when he faced down an enemy.

"I don't know, can you?" She chided suggestively, but changed her tone as if she sensed his unease. "Not at all, I was just having a drink when I realised one of the worst generation was sitting beside me. What brings you to this shit ho-" She broke off after receiving a dirty look from the bar tender, "Beg my pardon, this _classy_ abode?" She corrected herself sarcastically.

Law felt himself relax a little, she was just a woman, he didn't know what had come over him.

"I believe that's my business." He replied, expecting her to take the hint that he wanted to be left alone and resisted the urge to sigh when she didn't.

"That's true, you know you're much taller in person, probably why I didn't recognise you right away." She said and Law pretended to pay attention if only to secretly enjoy the way her sunset-red dress slit cleanly up the side of her thigh. With his thoughts being so crowded lately, it had been a while since he'd last taken a woman, and although he wasn't in the mood now, he still appreciated the sight of her.

He was still only half listening when something she said caught his attention.

"You're a pirate?" He asked dis-disbelievingly, there was a flash of something like offence in her face but it was quickly gone.

"Of course, I wouldn't be in the New World other wise." She said with a confidence that confused him, she knew who he was and yet here she was, sitting next to the 'Surgeon Of Death' with no fear in her eyes.

Before he could think too much on it they were interrupted by a gruff voice.

"How about I buy you a drink?" said the mountain of a man that now stood behind the woman, it didn't take a genius to realise he was speaking to her.

She looked at him, her expression uninterested and a little annoyed. "Sorry darl, but I have one already," she said with a dismissive gesture of her hand.

The mountain didn't move away, instead it inched closer, one meaty hand falling to rest on her arm. Her eyes darkened as he spoke, "Do you know who I am? I'm Barty Verrin, I've snapped twigs twice the size of you. So tell me…" Verrin said, voice low, his leathery face close to her ear. "Will you let me buy you a drink?"

All the while she didn't move, not until he'd finished. Law felt his hand drift towards his sword. He had no reason to help, he didn't know or care for the girl, but something about Verrin made his teeth set on edge.

Just as he was about to intervene when she did something that surprised him. She smiled. Once again the uncomfortable feeling returned to Law's stomach.

"Do you know who _I_ am?" She asked, her gold eyes rising to stare boldly at Verrin's large face.

Undeterred, Verrin kept his grasp on her. "Who?" He asked mockingly.

Her eyes danced, "Poppy Rei, and unless you're blind, you will see I already have a drink."

Suddenly Verrin gasped sharply, his hands releasing their hold as he stepped back in shock. Law watched curiously as the giant of a man stumbled around foolishly, his hands stretched out in front of him almost as if…

Law looked to the girl, Poppy Rei she'd said her name was. She was smiling grimly, her gold eyes a flame. She Laughed softly and was on her feet in one swift moment, sending Law one last surly smile over her shoulder as she disappeared out of the tavern. In her wake, the distressed Verrin still complained, his sudden blindness sending him crashing into wall as he tried ineffectively to keep his balance.

Law left soon after, catching no sight of her as he walked back to his ship. All the while the strange feeling lingered in his chest long after the lights of the Heart Pirate's submarine came into view.

… * … * …

Bepo didn't like this town, it was dirty and rough and full of pirates who were more dirtier still. Most of the towns in the New World had turned out to be like this, but for some reason this one seemed to be especially filthy.

Maybe it was because there were no bears.. No, Bepo thought solemnly, there were no bears in the last town either, or the one before that. Bepo decided to change his train of thought before he became to depressed.

They'd docked at the island only days ago, their Captain had been spending less and less time ashore at islands they passed, almost as if he was looking for something, not that he'd tell Bepo what it was.

Speaking of the Captain, he'd come back earlier, Bepo had sensed there was something troubling him but decided not to pry. Their captain was a secretive man, but Bepo trusted his leadership and never thought to question his judgment.

It was just that lately Law had been even more reserved than usual, spending hours in his study fussing over maps and disappearing into towns only to return later looking slightly disappointed. Bepo could also tell by the circles under his already dark eyes that he hadn't been sleeping.

Shrugging, Bepo turned to quiet Penguin and Shachi, who had celebrated themselves into a drunken stupor and were proceeding to cause a racket aboard the ship.

Glancing back towards his Captain's cabin, Bepo hoped Law might get at least a little rest tonight. Even being a bear, he knew the New World had no mercy for the fatigued.

… * … * …

Law ran his eyes over the map for what felt like the hundredth time that night. His eyes were growing heavy and he glanced at the bed, nestled in the east wing of his quarters. Sighing he looked away, it was no use, no matter how tired he was he couldn't sleep, his thoughts were to loud.

He had gone over it a million times, but something was missing. He couldn't leave any room for error, his mind drifted to that time… No, he wouldn't think of that.

He'd gotten stronger since then, he could feel it.

His gaze drifted towards the window, they would set sail in the morning, as soon as the pose was set and Bepo gave the OK.

He didn't like staying in one place too long, not here in the New World. Here the early bird got the worm, the second mouse got the cheese and you had to be both if you wanted to make it in these unforgiving waters.

Frowning slightly he thought of the red woman he met earlier, he wondered where she fit in the new age that was to come.

… * … * …

Rei wanted to laugh at herself, she would have if she hadn't been nearly out of breath, which was understandable considering she'd been running for an hour.

She chanced a look over her shoulder, gaging how far away her pursuers were.

_Damn!_ She cursed in her mind, they were gaining on her.

She'd been stupid, she knew that, had known it was a bad idea from the moment that giant's hand touched her, to when she'd sent him spiralling around the room in a blind rage.

Rei never used her powers unless necessary, not if she could help it and definitely not on drunken idiots in bars.

But what was she supposed to do with that bastard Shichibukai sitting there looking at her like she was weak? Sure she'd recognised the infamous pirate and thought he was cute enough to flirt with. But not so much that she was ready to sit there and take the mockery that danced in his dark eyes. She'd wanted to prove to him she was undeserving of his condescension, and when she had seen him go for his sword out of the corner of her eye as Verrin's filthy breath brushed her cheek, Rei had snapped. Somehow his heroism annoyed her even more than his indifference, there was no way, no way in _hell_ she'd let him save her because she didn't need saving, and she had proved that.

_But at what cost!_ She cursed her short temper, always getting her into tight spots.

Speaking of spots, the one on her right side where she'd been hit was definitely going to bruise. They had cornered her in the street, apparently the guy she'd blinded before had a lot of friends who were pretty keen on exacting revenge on the woman who had disabled one of their best fighters. Normally she'd have taken them easily, but one of them surprised her, she'd barely had time to escape as the pole had collided with her body, the sea-stone tip sending a dull ache through her bones, sapping her energy. The effect was temporary but what precious seconds she lost provided the pirates with the time necessary to use their numbers against her. Which was why she now ran like a scared little rabbit... Absolutely humiliating.

Where on earth did he get something like that anyway? She thought as she ran, they had chased her to a wooded area where the ground was slick and Rei had trouble keeping her footing through the fatigue that was washing over her. The effects of the sea-stone weapon had long worn off but the physical exertion from running had left her drained. The moon was waxing and provided little light, she didn't see the consequences of the path she'd taken until it was to late.

"Great!" Rei spat. On one side of her, barreling with the speed of a storm was the mob of pirates, on the other was a cliff over looking a sharp plummet to the ocean below.

She was trapped, there was no fighting her way out of this one she admitted with sullen resignation, she didn't have the energy and there were too many of them.

It was drowning, or the mercy of pirates scorned.

Closing her eyes and cursing her luck one last time, Rei leapt into the ocean. She'd probably drown, but maybe the tide would wash her ashore somewhere before that happened. As dismal a hope as that seemed, it was still better than her other option.

As the water swallowed her, waves rising to meet her like jagged teeth, Rei had enough energy to curse one more thing. It was his fault she was in this predicament and so before her body went completely limp, she let the name hang on tongue like a bad taste.

_Trafalgar Law._


	2. Chapter 2: Red Woman

_My first fanfic so I apologise for low quality :) hope you enjoy it anyway._

… … …

CHAPTER 2: Red Woman.

Bepo was definitely ready to leave, the log post was set and as soon as the captain gave the order they would leave this smelly place behind.

"Oi, Bepo, how's the weather?" Penguin asked, glancing his way.

Bepo checked the sky once more, although they travelled below the waves in the submarine, it was still important to watch the sky. The weather in the New World was unpredictable and Bepo was constantly kept on his toes. It was up to him as the navigator of course, to make sure the Heart Pirates crossed the oceans safely.

The sky was clear, few clouds spattered the extending blue. The water was reasonably calm, waves beating against the side of the ship in steady rhythm. Suddenly Bepo noticed something out of place, there was something in the water, something red and slender.

Bepo leapt to the edge of the ship, _it was a person!_

… * … * …

Law awoke to hurried knocking on his door, he sat up jerkily, neck tender from dosing off at his desk, a map stuck to his cheek. He removed it hastily and directed his attention to the door, there was some sort of commotion happening on deck, he walked to the door warily.

Bepo; his navigator stood outside the entrance, a frantic expression on his face.

"What's the problem?" Law asked leaning on the door frame feeling somewhat relaxed at seeing nothing amiss on deck. Bepo was extremely emotional for a bear.

"Captain! We found someone, in the water." He explained.

"Found who?" Law inquired, not really interested to hear who his crew had fished out of the ocean.

"A woman, she was in a bad way, we were hoping you'd take a look."

Law followed the bear to the infirmary, he was always interested in a medical issue. When they reached the room, Law was surprised to note that he recognised the figure laid out on one of the beds. It was the red woman from the night before, how had she ended up in the ocean he wondered.

Taking a look at her it was obvious she was drowned by her pale complexion and slightly violet hued lips. But when he placed two careful fingers beneath her jaw he felt the slightest of pulses. She was drowned, but that wasn't all, she was also incredibly weakened physically. He recalled the way she'd smiled as that large pirate had stumbled around last night.

"She's a devil fruit user." He said simply, earning an impressed expression from his crew.

"How can you tell captain?" Shachi asked, his eyes skimming over the girl's body.

"It's a wonder she survived so long in the ocean, you'll need to get her dry, the sea water on her skin is stopping recovery." He said ignoring the question.

Wasting no time they got to work, drying the salt from her skin, clearing her air ways. Her pulse was slowly returning to normal, though her strength would take a while to recuperate.

She looked different than she had last night, in her weakened state the fierceness was gone from her features. Her brow softened and her lips parted slightly in sleep, the colour slowly returning to her face. In the light of day he discerned her features more clearly, small, straight nose, full rose-kissed lips and a slim curvaceous body.

Looking her over once more, Law noticed something protruding from her dress, some kind of parchment. He pulled free and realised it was a bounty poster.

Her picture had been somewhat distorted by the water but it was definitely her, Law narrowed his eyes slightly trying to make out the smudged ink.

"Red Woman" Poppy Rei

Bounty 30,000,000

He felt the corner of his mouth rise a little at her nickname, it suited her well. He hadn't failed to notice that red seemed to be her thing, out here everyone had something, Straw Hat had his hat, Law had his occupation as a surgeon, it was necessary in the new world to have a symbol that represented your name.

His eyes were drawn away from the poster as Poppy Rei began to stir.

… * … * …

Darkness began to part and Rei wondered if she were dead, the last thing she remembered was jumping from the cliff and cursing as the ocean stole her strength.

She should be dead, but she didn't feel dead. At least how she assumed death would feel, something like release, becoming numb. But as she became painfully aware of the throbbing of her head and the ache in her bones, she decided that she was most definitely alive.

Taking in the room around her, Rei felt confusion seeping into her like a cold breeze. Where the hell was she? The room was large, metallic, with high ceilings and no windows. She lay on some kind of bed slash table next to a machine that blinked with flashing lights she had absolutely no understanding of.

Standing over her, was Trafalgar Law, his dark grey eyes ever so slightly gleaming with.. amusement?

Rei pushed her confusion aside, the shadow of last nights anger warming her blood.

"You." She said, not trusting herself to say anymore before he explained himself.

"Is that any way to greet someone who saved your life?" Law said looking at her disinterestedly.

_Saved her?_ Something adjust to humiliation flared inside of her, but she pushed it down. She wouldn't let him see her un ease.

"How very chivalrous of you." She said, feeling a little more confident when her voice came out steady.

"Not at all, you can thank my crew for fishing you out of the ocean." He said, his tone irritatingly flat. "By the way, how did you end up in the sea?"

Rei clenched her jaw and replied slyly, mimicking his words from the previous night.

"I believe that's my business."

She wouldn't admit to him that she'd been chased like a rabbit by hounds, it was like this where ever she went. Either by pirates or marines, she was always getting into trouble. It was difficult, being on her own meant she could travel quickly and nimbly but it also meant that when push came to shove, it was all up to her muscle alone and if she couldn't handle the weight... there was no plan b.

Law was silent and Rei wondered if perhaps she's pushed the Shichibukai too far. But when she saw his expression, it was tinged with slight curiosity.

Suddenly an idea came to her.

At first, she dismissed it as nonsense, there was no way she'd stoop to that level. But as it disobediently took form in her mind, it started to make sense.

She would not survive another mistake like last night, that she was forced to admit. As much as it pained her to tie herself to others, she needed to join a crew. The Heart crew were widely renowned as strong, capable pirates and their captain, though intolerably self-righteous, was a Shichibukai. Meaning they did not only have protection from pirates but immunity from the marines as well.

Even though her pride took a suffering blow at the prospect, Rei wasn't one to pass opportunity by, especially when it's dark eyes were staring her so arrogantly in the face.

Plastering on an easy looking smile, she sat up, bringing herself as close to his eye level as she could. Gods, he was so tall! "Why did you save me by the way?" she asked innocently.

His eyes remained stoic, but Rei sensed a wariness drift across his features. Before she had time to dwell on it he spoke, "What did you do to Barty Verrin?" He asked dismissing her question.

Rei's mind went blank, "Who?" She asked, slightly annoyed he'd changed the subject.

Law's face hardened,"Last night, you blinded him didn't you."

Something in Rei's mind clicked, he was referring to the oaf from last night, now that he'd mentioned it she did recall him telling her his name. But she had been more focused on Law at the time to really take any notice. "Oh, that. I ate the Sense-Sense Fruit."

Curiosity made his dark eyes a little brighter, "Sense-Sense Fruit?"

So he was interested in her power, this was good for her, "Yes, I can manipulate the five senses, smell, touch, sight, etcetera."

Law nodded, deep in thought, "So you did blind him."

Rei chuckled lightly, "Actually I did the opposite, I enhanced his sight so much it became disorienting."

One of Law's dark brows lifted slightly in reply, he was impressed, she could tell. Even if he wouldn't show it.

"What crew do you belong to? They'll be getting worried having their devil fruit user missing." Law asked, his usual impassive expression returning.

Rei sent him a surly smile, "I doubt it, I don't belong to any crew as of yet" she said, swinging her legs off the bed, ignoring the way the material of her dress had gathered up around her thighs.

"Any opening in yours?" She asked, her tone light and flirtatious. Laws eyes narrowed slightly, his expression unreadable.

"No, not at the moment." He said flatly and Rei's heart sunk a little. _Damn, that trick usually worked_. But she wasn't about to give up.

"Come on, you're missing a great opportunity here." She chided, leaning back on her arms.

Law looked her over, his gaze sweeping over her body in one lingering movement. Rei felt her skin warm as his dark eyes passed over her, after what felt like a life time his gaze met hers again.

"I doubt it." was all he said before turning away.

Rei felt her blood boil, she wanted to tear that smirk of his face.

"You can stay till you recover, but then I want you off my ship." He said before leaving her sitting there flustered, her temper rising as the door closed behind him.

"Bastard." she mumbled, straightening her dress.

… * … * …

As Law stood in his post, overseeing the duties of his crew as they prepared to leave, his mind drifted back to Rei. He had left her in the custody of Bepo, ordinarily that might have been a poor choice but he could think of no one else in his crew who could be oblivious to her whiles. He recalled her sitting back on her hands, large chest thrust out in front of her like a proud bird, she could be very persuasive. However the bear had taken his orders very seriously and was keeping a close eye on her every movement.

Law thought back to their conversation, she had suggested she join his crew. Law was not one to base recruiting on sentimental relationships, those either came later or they didn't. When deciding on whether to accept a new member it boiled down to how they would benefit the crew, he had to admit Rei's powers were interesting and could maybe even prove an asset to his quest. But there was something off about her he didn't trust, she reminded him of a fox, cunning and sly.

She unnerved him, which was never a good sign.

Making a very diplomatic decision that her presence would cause more harm than good, Law left it at that.

… * … * …

The red woman, who had introduced herself as Poppy Rei sat at the far corner of the room, a bored expression on her face. Bepo had been given strict instructions to watch her and because Law had never entrusted him with such a task before, Bepo took it very seriously.

But so far there was nothing to watch, Poppy Rei merely sat there frowning to herself, completely ignoring Bepo's presence. He watched her anyway, remembering that the captain had said she was a tricky one.

"I'm not going to cause any trouble you know, I'm hardly in the spirits to try." Poppy Rei said, her voice was like syrup and smoke. It drifted across the room to Bepo and made his fur stand on end.

She was right of course, although some of her strength had returned, she was in no shape to go against and entire pirate crew. Despite Law's warning, Bepo felt himself relax a little.

"I've been instructed by the captain to watch you." Bepo said, feeling slightly proud at the sound of authority in his voice.

Poppy Rei though, didn't seem quite as impressed. "Honestly, I understand he doesn't trust me." She complained getting up and walking a small circle through the room, "But the nerve of him.. I'm being baby sat by a _bear_ for crying out loud." Bepo was about to cut in and defend his position but she raised a red nail-polished hand to silence him. "No, don't say anything Bear that's _exactly_ what it is."

Suddenly Bepo felt silly and began to apologise furiously, Poppy Rei just looked at him, the anger disappearing from her face. "No, now there's no need apologise... What's your name Bear?" she asked, her golden eyes had softened a little and reminded Bepo of honey.

He stopped apologising and relayed his station to her, "Bepo, Navigator to The Heart Pirates." he exclaimed forming a salute, the comical impression of which he was completely oblivious.

Poppy Rei smiled, it was a nice smile. "Well Bepo, call me Rei if you like."

Bepo didn't know what the captain had thought was tricky about her, he thought she was nice.

"So Bepo, how about giving me a tour of the ship? I could use a walk to stretch my legs." Rei asked, smiling at him, hands at her hips.

Bepo thought about it, Law had told him to watch her, he never said anything about keeping her in the infirmary, besides Bepo needed to check on the others soon anyway to make sure they were headed in the right direction. Deciding it was okay as long as he continued to keep an eye on her, Bepo agreed.

It didn't take long before she was introduced to the rest of the crew, who had been waiting keenly for her to emerge for some time. She smiled at them charmingly and learned their names, everyone seemed to be taken with her right away. Everyone but Jean Bart, he just stood there, enormous arms crossed over his broad chest glancing at her warily.

Rei smiled at him anyway, ignoring his obvious distrust.

Bepo decided he liked her, things seemed brighter with a her on board and he wondered if there was a chance the captain might let her stay.

… * … * …

"How are things?" The haughty voice asked through the den den mushi.

Law fought the urge to growl, he hated this part. It was a necessary sacrifice for his position and the benefits it granted, but reporting to Marine headquarters never failed to leave a bad taste in his mouth. It was all he could do to remind himself that he was playing them, not the other way around.

"Fine commander." The word felt heavy on his tongue, _Commander._ He was a Pirate Captain, he answered to no one. Yet here he was, a government toy.

_No, I'm in charge, this is all part of my plan_. He reminded himself.

"You'll contact us if anything goes amiss." The den den mushi asked, although it was clearly not a question.

"Of course." Law responded mechanically.

There was a noise of approval before the communication device went silent, and so another call was endured without cutting the snail in half.

Sighing, Law leaned back on his chair, the events of the day mingled with his fatigue had finally caught up with him. He still hadn't found it, he had to be careful though. If he looked too hard someone would catch on, but if he wasn't thorough he'd never find what he wanted.

Where _is _it?

A knock on the door shattered his reverie, "What is it?" he asked, fingers massaging his temples. The action did nothing to soothe the irritation that occurred when Poppy Rei strolled into his cabin.

Getting up from his chair he met her at the entrance, "I thought I asked Bepo to watch you." He said more to himself than to the troublesome woman.

She merely smiled and gestured outside, "He is." Law peered over her shoulder to see Bepo waving sheepishly from a short distance away. "I see." He muttered, before nodding dismissively to the bear and closing the door.

"Why are you here?" he asked, his headache pounding behind his temples. Rei sent him a playful smile, "maybe I just wanted to see you." she teased, averting his question. He didn't have time for this, "Not here, what are you still doing on my ship? You must be recovered if you have enough energy to badger me."

Rei expression hardened a little as she walked around his desk, "I came to give you another chance to accept my offer." She said casually sitting in his chair.

Of all the.. _Her offer?_ Law's headache was worsening by the minute. She had some nerve, didn't she fear him at all? His eyes narrowed as she leant forward on his desk, feigning obliviousness to the cleavage she was now flaunting. "So?" she inquired.

"I believe I already made my opinion clear on that _offer_." he said through clenched teeth.

His reply didn't seem to faze her though, instead she only acted as if he hadn't spoken at all. "Really Law, it's obvious you don't like me for some_ ridiculous _reason. But is that any excuse to deny a strong ally?"

She was right, he hated it but she was right. The New World was a dangerous place and he needed strong allies, as many as possible.

But was his reason ridiculous? He didn't think so, there was something about her that unnerved him, that got beneath his skin. She was trouble, and he had enough trouble as it was.

But a gut feeling wasn't a valid cause to reject a strong ally, not when the safety of his crew was involved.

Law studied her carefully, as if judging a distance before jumping. She was conniving, that much was obvious, she ruffled him more than he was comfortable with, and she was strong, but as strong as she was, he was sure she wouldn't beat him in a fight. If a time came that he needed to deal with her, he could do it easily. Until then, she might prove useful somehow.

But just to be safe, he'd leave it to his crew to make the decision.

This plan was just as ineffective. Every man on board voted she stay, even Bepo. Only Jean Bart seemed reluctant, saying he'd leave it to the captain to make the call, but that he didn't care for the idea.

Law hadn't expected them all to fawn so much over this woman, _some_ of them, but not all.

She smiled at him as the rest of the crew prepared to submerge, her eyes smug.

"Pleasure working with you, _Captain_." She purred. Law felt the hair on his neck stand up, but found it difficult to discern the cause.

… * … * …

She'd done it, she got her protection. Though looking at the expression on Law's face she wondered if she really was safe, he really could be intimidating when he willed it.

"What?" She asked innocently, ignoring his glare.

His face hardened, "My crew seems to be rather fond of you, even Bepo …you really are ruthless."

Rei felt her anger flare at what he was insinuating. "Are you suggesting.." She broke off not even finishing the thought. "Look, I don't need to go that far. Besides, I like Bepo I think he's.. dependable." She wasn't lying, the bear had a certain charm she admired.

"So did I." Law mumbled, Rei thought it was more to himself than her though. She laughed at his uncertainty."Are you jealous?"

The crease in his brow deepened. "I'm concerned, I don't trust you but my crew does. If that's how it is, how can I have absolute trust in them?" Once again Rei had the feeling he was talking more to himself, completely ignoring her presence.

Tired of being ignored she said. "Oh, stop being so dramatic! I'm just making nice, I _am _a part of the crew now isn't it important they like me?"

He stiffened at that, his eyes narrowing as he looked at her once more, "I'm the captain, I think it's more important that _I_ like you."

Rei smiled, "Oh?" She said walking towards him slowly, her hand resting gently on his chest "And, do you like me..Captain?"

"No." He said flatly, but Rei had felt it, felt his heart quicken beneath his shirt. She was going to have _so_ much fun with him.

Rei sighed, stepping away in mock defeat. "What happened to you, huh?" She asked walking around the room, "Where's that spontaneous guy I read about two years ago, the one that goes up against the Celestial Dragons, frees slaves and rescues enemies during a war." She said turning towards him again.

He frowned, "You met him yesterday when he decided to save a conniving woman from death's door. Look how _that's_ turned out." He replied angrily.

"You're such a bore." she said dismissing his comment, "wasn't there a time when little Law used to have fun- or do you not even know how anymore?" She teased, smiling up at him, challenging him.

His grey eyes darkened as he retaliated, "wasn't there a time when little Rei was a sweet, chaste little girl her mother could be proud of?" He said gesturing to her attire.

Rei grinned, it had been so long since she'd exercised her wit like this. "Oh, we're hitting below the belt are we? Fine I'll bite." She said twisting around until she was face to face with him. "Wasn't there a time when your libido wasn't as dry as the Alabastan desert?" Something in Law's expression flashed dangerously, Rei's smile grew, she'd hit something.

"So tell me Law, where did you put them?" she inquired, casually moving closer.

His jaw was clenched and Rei could tell she was getting to him,"put what?" He asked through his teeth. Rei smirked, her lips hovering a breath away from his ear. "Your balls- you know _after_ you cut them off." That was it, he snapped.

"You're just to conceited to accept the fact you aren't as irresistible as you thought." He said glaring down at her furiously.

Rei shrugged, to elated by breaking his control to be scared. "Could be, or maybe you're just gay."

His tattooed hand came down to grasp the neckline of her dress. "You're pushing your luck." He warned.

Rei continued to taunt him "That's funny I thought I was pushing your nerve."

Suddenly he let her go, an attempt to regain his composure. "You're not half as clever as you think you are." he said disapprovingly.

But Rei wasn't finished yet, this man did something to her temper that rivalled all else. "That would still make me twice as clever as you." She said pointing a finger at his chest "You think you're so smart Trafalgar Law, that's your biggest mistake."

"And you think you're smarter than me, that's yours." he said, brows lowered.

Rei threw her head back with a short HA! "Please, if you were smarter than me, you wouldn't have let me on your ship."

"Is that a threat?" Law suddenly went rigid, his eyes narrowing.

Rei walked to the exit, deciding to leave before she really jeopardized her place on the ship. "You're so smart, why don't you figure it out?" was all she said before closing the door behind her.

She wasn't done though, not by a long shot. Trafalgar Law was an arrogant, callous bastard and she wanted to see him squirm.

… * … * …

**Author's Note:**

**Hi, I know I didn't note anything on my first chapter, but there are a few things I wanted to say. **

**First, I received some constructive criticism previously and would like to note that I took their advice and concerning the 'canonical' aspect. As a One Piece fan I realised that my first post hadn't been entirely accurate, but I hope that the newly edited version sits well with readers. I appreciate any comments that help me to make this story the best it can be, so please don't hesitate to review. **

**Second, concerning the world building, I want it to stay true to One Piece, but because hardly any information about the Heart Pirate crew has been cannoned, this is difficult. There for I apologise if it appears a little vague, I am simply trying to stray from making things up that don't belong in the world of One Piece. **

**Lastly, the story is set after the time skip, before the Punk Hazard Arc. Incase anyone is confused :)**

**Thank you for reading, please review! **


	3. Chapter 3: Playing With Fire

_**Thank you for your reviews and favourites :) I really apreciate it.**_

_**Just a fact, I named 'Hazardous' after a song by Vanessa Amorosi by the same name. Check it out, I feel it applies to the mood of the story. **_

_**Also, sorry for the shitty cover and my armature drawing and editing skills. **_

_**Okay, before CH3 begins I wanted to warn you of two things.**_

_**1. There is a Lemon in this chapter and more will be in the chapters to come. I will mark the 'Lemony' bits with **_**(XXX)**_** just incase you want to skip it.**_

_**2. This is my first ever Lemon, so I apologise if it is horrible.**_

_**Okay, I do not own One Piece, only Poppy Rei and this story. **_

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Playing With Fire.

Jean Bart was a simple man, he said little and when he did speak, it was to the point. He might have known the red woman would stick her claws into the crew, that foolish bear seemed to like her too. He supposed there wasn't anything obviously menacing about her, but Bart had a feeling her idea of 'being apart of the crew' was different from the rest of them.

She was a fighter apparently, though Bart had yet to see her in action. She helped out when she was needed, was charming and got along with the crew.. But despite all that, Bart still couldn't shake the feelings of distrust, maybe it just was his paranoid old heart.

It had been a week since they'd voted she stay and Bart couldn't help noticing how Law seemed to be more on edge than usual, they all had some inclination that their captain was under some form of stress that he was reluctant to share with them. But ever since the red woman arrived it appeared to have doubled, his temper shorter and his eyes tired.

Bart wondered just what that woman was up to.

… … …

Law paced his room, thoughts were buzzing around in his head like a swarm of bees.

He had the information, he had the planning marked out perfectly, all he needed was the coordinates. But he couldn't get either Joker or the Marines to cough them up.

Suppose he could sail around a while, he'd eventually find it. But he didn't have that kind of time, Kaido's army was growing stronger by the day.

_Damn_, he cursed raising a hand to shadow his eyes. He hadn't slept in days, his insomnia only worsening under the stress. Also, the fact that wretched woman was on board hadn't helped at all.

He'd been so sure he was in control, but the other day when they'd argued, he'd lost it. Rei had managed to perturb him so much he'd lost his cool and lashed out at her, only to realise too late that, that was exactly what the devil-woman had wanted.

Over the past week Rei had been missing no chances to get under his skin, smiling suggestively at him when they passed in the hall, dropping hints when she knew he was within ear shot. He could tell what she was trying to do, weather for some pre-meditated reason or simply for her own entertainment, Rei was trying to break him.

He wouldn't, obviously. But he couldn't deny it was effecting him. Law's mind wandered back to their argument, Rei's hand had rested ever-so lightly on his chest and even through the material of his shirt he felt electricity where she touched him. It unsettled him how much that one light touch had effected him, he was not one to be tempted easily and his irritation mixed with her teasing was driving him mad.

Whenever he saw Rei, he wasn't sure if he wanted to kill her or grab hold of her long red hair and fuck her till she went bow-legged. Either way, it would result in wiping that cocky smile off her face; a prospect that brought a smile to his lips.

… … …

Bepo was a bear, (he was very sensitive on the subject, don't ask why.) But being a bear he was also very susceptible to heat, and though he liked being a Heart Pirate immensely, being in a stuffy submarine for a week took it's toll. So when they finally docked at the next island, he was beyond overjoyed to feel the cool breeze in his fur.

"You look happy." A voice said beside him, after a week Bepo had already gotten used to recognising the unique honeyed texture.

"Fresh air feels good." he admitted turning to face Rei with a grin. She smiled back genuinely, it was a rare smile and so far she'd only shown it to him. Bepo felt grateful that Rei trusted him with such a thing, it was by far her nicest. She had fit in nicely with the crew, even Jean Bart seemed to have accepted her presence, although the captain still seemed a little unwilling to fully trust her.

"I can't believe he won't let me go into town, I've been cramped up in that metal contraption for days." Rei said stretching her arms over her head. "I think I deserve to be trusted with a _little_ freedom." she complained.

Bepo thought he understood the captains decision to have Rei stay on board to help guard the ship. She was only a new member and even if Bepo liked her, being captain there were precautions Law was expected to take. Even though he understood, Bepo still felt a little sorry for her. "I'm sure he'll let you go next time." Bepo said reassuringly.

Rei sent him a small appreciative smile, "Maybe.." She said looking out onto the ocean, something flickered across he face, but Bepo was too slow to discern before it was gone.

"Well," Rei sighed, "Have fun Bepo." she said turning to leave, then added over her shoulder.

"I know I'm gonna have a _blast_."

Bepo laughed at her exaggerated sarcasm, then turned his eyes towards the island, wondering if he would meet any bears this time.

… … …

The ship looked bigger with fewer people on it, most of the crew had already left to check out the island, Law included. Rei sat quietly, one leg underneath her as she balanced on the edge of the ship.

_This is as close as I'm allowed to the island.. _she thought despondently. She wasn't one for exploration, but during the past week she'd grown used to the company of others, and sitting here alone on 'guard duty' was boring the hell out of her.

She smiled silently, it was kinda nice being apart of a crew, Rei felt more sturdy, secure. She wondered what Bepo and the others were doing, she'd grown unnaturally fond of the bear (for her anyway). For some reason she felt comfortable around him, _probably the whole bear thing_, she noted. Though she would never mention that to him as Rei noticed he seemed quite tender about the subject. She liked the majority of the crew well enough, they were a tad boisterous and crowded but well meaning.

The Captain however.

Rei felt a slightly more mischievous smile grace her lips, the entire week she had been working at her 'project', as she referred to it. She may have to follow orders from him, but that didn't mean she couldn't fight back in her own way. And there were more than a few ways she had in mind.

Rei was pulled from her thoughts when she heard footsteps approaching the ship.

_Speak of the devil.._ She mused as the figure came into view, it was night, but the full moon cast enough light to see him clearly. Law was dressed casually, in a black shirt adorned with the jolly-roger and his usual patterned jeans, which Rei had to admit, fit _extremely _well. As always he wore that strange hat and carried his sword over one shoulder. As he walked, Rei couldn't help noticing he almost blended into the darkness, like a talking, breathing extension of the shadows.

As he got closer, Rei directed her gaze else where before he realised she'd been watching him. She pretended not to notice his perplexed expression as he came aboard, he hid it as soon as he saw her anyway, his usual bored expression taking shape.

"You're back early." she said, stretching her arms before getting down from her perch.

His expression didn't change, "Someone has to make sure you aren't causing trouble."

Rei gave him an offended look, "Me, trouble?" she said, her tone mocking.

He sent her a disapproving look but said nothing. "Don't worry _Captain_, I'm doing an excellent job of guarding your ship." Rei said, smiling at him playfully. When Law didn't react she stepped closer, "just one of my many talents."

Rei thought she saw him tense slightly and for a second she spotted something like thirst flicker in his eyes. He really was a good looking man, maybe a little stiff, but definitely handsome, in a tall, dark kind of way.

"Right." he said steadily, much to her disappointment, before walking towards his quarters.

Rei sighed to herself as Law left her alone, disappearing into his cabin.

She was getting to him, but not nearly as much as she wanted. Rei started for a moment, _what did she want? _She had fun teasing him but how far was she willing to go.. She couldn't deny he was attractive and something about the 'Great Shichibukai' bearing all in front of her really turned her on, but she wasn't one to just sleep with a guy.

But she wasn't just going to leave things how they were either, she was enjoying her 'project' far too much. Rei smiled, excitement flickering in her eyes as she walked towards his door.

She walked in without knocking, no point, she thought. He actually didn't seem to surprised to see her, sitting in his chair behind a heavy wooden desk, almost as if he'd been expecting her. Rei ignored that thought and smiled at him. "Can't sleep?"

He gave her a look that either meant 'isn't it obvious?' or 'fuck off.' Rei deciding it was the former continued into the room, it was spacious, compared to other rooms on the submarine. The furniture was simple but sturdy, in the far corner a king sized bed was made up and looked like it hadn't been slept in for days, maybe drapes were hung to hide the metal panelling of the walls, all patterned with different animal skins. _What is it with this guy, does he have some secret desire to live in a zoo?_ Rei mused finishing her observation, her gaze returning to Law, Rei noticed that he'd removed his ridiculous hat for once, his black hair falling shaggy against his forehead. He really was an attractive man, she thought, noting the strong line of his jaw, his straight nose and those piercing grey eyes.

"Can I help you?" Law asked, his tone taking no effort to hide that he obviously didn't care for her answer.

Rei had a brief flash of _d__éjà vu__. _Hadn't he asked that before? With the same tone, same bored, infuriating look in his eyes. It passed quickly and she remembered, he _had_ said that before, at the bar when they'd met. The rush of emotions from that night came flooding back, Rei recalled why she was here in this ship, and in this room with this incorrigible man.

"I don't know, can you?" Rei asked, her lips quirking mischievously as she walked closer. Law stared at her, his face impassive. But Rei noticed his tattooed knuckles were clenched white, maybe she'd gotten to him more than she thought. Taking this as encouragement she edged closer, feeling relieved she'd decided on a maroon, body hugging halter-neck that reached her knees, the material grew slightly transparent as moved away from her waist line.

"You know," she began sitting on the corner of his desk, crossing one long leg over the other, "we never did get to finish our conversation the other night before Vermin so rudely interrupted."

"Verrin" Law corrected.

"Whatever-" Rei said dismissively, "my point is we didn't get to be properly acquainted."

Law looked at her, impressively keeping his eyes from the generous amount of skin she displayed in front of him. "Is that so?" he asked, his voice low, "and _what_ exactly did you have in mind?" the tone of his voice sent chills up her spine, before she had a chance to respond Law had gotten out of seat. In a flash, he grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet.

"You really are something," he growled, pushing her up against the wall, his strong hand wrapped around her wrist like a vice, his other beside her head, caging her in. "You think I don't know _exactly_ what you're doing?"

Rei felt her heart quicken, he was staring her down like a wild animal and she felt about as powerful as a stunned rabbit locked under his fierce gaze. "I told you not to think you were smarter than me."

He was excruciatingly close and Rei for the first time since she'd met him was forced to acknowledge who he was,_so this is the surgeon of death_, she thought. Suddenly Law bent down, his breath was unbearably hot as it brushed her cheek. "You won't win if you fight against me, woman." His voice was so low it was making her shiver, Rei felt her pulse madden, weather from fear or something else altogether she couldn't be sure. She could feel him melting through her cool exterior and despite the tight grip he had her in she decided to fight back.

"Some great Shichibukai you are, harassing your subordinates like this." Rei taunted, ignoring her fear and keeping her eyes locked on his. Law's eyes flashed dangerously, "Witch, as if this wasn't your plan all along." he snarled, Law's leg slid between her thighs trapping her further. Rei felt a burst of warmth where his leg pressed against hers, it travelled up her entire body, and she realised he was right.

Somehow, for some strange reason, she wanted him. Wanted to rip his shirt off and see what he looked like naked, to run her fingers through his hair, over his tanned, tattooed skin.

But she wouldn't, he was too infuriating standing over her, trapping her like a piece of meat.

Rei threw her head back as far as she could without hitting it on the wall, "Ha! You? Please, you couldn't pleasure a woman even if you were the last man alive." she spat, grinning straight at him, "But at least we know you're not gay after all."

Law's face darkened, his grip tightening painfully on her wrist. Rei was about to complain when his lips came crashing down, silencing her. He was rough, full of anger and want, the force felt almost bruising. Rei was on fire, every inch of her ablaze, her heart beat racing in reply to his kiss. Warmth was building in the pit of her stomach and before she knew it she was kissing him back, he tasted like dark promise.

As soon as she began responding, Law pulled away, the action leaving Rei feeling lost and hungry. Law grinned at her in wicked triumph and Rei realised she'd failed some kind of test. Without warning he stepped back from her, keeping his hold on her wrist he pulled her towards him until Rei could feel his chest against hers. "You lying bitch," he growled, his lips hovering dangerously close to her ear, grinning wolfishly. "I'll have you screaming my name before dawn."

Rei was gone, she wanted him to kiss her again, wanted him to touch her. She had enough strength left to challenge him once more before the last strands of her control snapped, her voice was rough with desire as she said, "wanna bet?"

… … …

(XXX)

There was no hesitation as his mouth fell on hers, their lips meeting in a collision of frustrated desire.

His hands were already upon her, exploring her body while he grew accustomed to the taste of her; sugar and spice. Law's tongue savoured every sensation her mouth had to offer, his senses reeling at her softness. Rei answered him hungrily, her movements just as excited and willing. He felt her hands roam across his shoulders and in scalding trails down his chest. Their kiss deepened and he felt her moan deep within her throat, his senses flaring wildly in reply.

Rei's touch seemed to be everywhere, on his arm's, chest, face, in his hair. A sigh escaped her burning lips as he moved his mouth to trail kisses along the delicate curve of her jaw, the sound sending delicious chills up his spine.

Law felt himself grin, he'd beat her at her own game, and now he'd take his prize.

He could feel himself already growing rigid with desire, there bodies were so close now, but it wasn't close enough. Law let his mouth return to hers, his hands, in one swift movement slid around her tightly, erasing any space still between them. Rei moved against him, thrusting herself closer still, until he could feel her thundering heart beat against his own. Suddenly her hands were beneath his shirt, the bare contact on his skin making him shudder. Rei's fingers traced the toned lines of his chest, pushing the fabric of his shirt higher and higher until he had no choice but to break their kiss and remove it altogether to give her better access.

Law could feel her breasts pressed solidly against his bare chest as he kissed her again, Rei's slender hands in his hair.

_Not enough.._

Roughly and without warning he hoisted her upwards, his hands grasping her thighs, Rei's long, slender legs wrapping around his waist instinctively. All the while Law's mouth never left hers, keeping her trapped as he devoured her.

His breathing was rushed and hitched, anticipation running like wildfire through his veins. Law had originally planned to carry her to the bed but as Rei's burning mouth traveled downwards and began to suck on the sensitive skin of his throat, he realised they would never make it that far. Instead he placed her on the desk, clearing what ever lay on it with one arm, sending it all cluttering to the ground.

With the new surface to support her, Rei stretched back onto the desk, bringing Law with her. With his hands now free, Law began to run them down the curvaceous expanse of her body, removing her dress when it got in the way of his exploration. It fell to the floor in a pile at his feet, he kicked it away and reached up to remove her bra, grinning hungrily as the perfect curve of her breasts was exposed in the moonlight.

Rei gasped as he enclosed one of her nipples in his mouth, greedily sucking and nibbling, enjoying the sweet stiffness of her flesh. Rei's hands traveled south and he tried not to shudder as they grazed over his erection, the slight touch sending sparks through his body. His pulse racing at the thought of what a more lingering touch would do to him.

Deciding he couldn't wait any longer to find out, Law's hands slid down to her waist, hooking two fingers through the band of her underwear. Rei didn't resist as they slid down her legs and were tossed carelessly across the room. Law stood back a moment to admire her completely naked frame while he removed what remained of his own clothing.

She was exquisite, her sun-kissed skin smooth and creamy in the soft moonlight that streaked through the window. Her long hair fell in fiery cascades, framing her perfectly shaped breasts, her golden eyes peering at him with a hunger that matched his own.

Something burst to life inside him, if what he'd felt before was a flame, this was an inferno. Law's hands fell on her, every touch sending electricity across his skin, each kiss warming him more than the last. He let his right hand slide boldly to her sex, his fingers met with a slick warmth. Law chuckled breathlessly against her mouth, she was already so wet, after all the teasing she'd put _him_ through.

Rei moaned and arched her back as he began to massage her, not enough to bring her any relief, just enough to torture her even further. _Let her suffer,_ he thought to himself, _she deserves it, the witch._

"Please.." She pleaded breathlessly.

Slowly and tenderly Law trailed his mouth downwards, partly to tease her, mostly to taste her. When the curly strands of hair began to tickle his nose he ceased contact, moving only slightly enough away that his hot breath still reached her. He flicked his tongue once, twice, three times and felt her body strain for more. But instead of answering her plea, Law removed his mouth from her and Rei sighed in disappointment, but was quickly silenced as his lips found hers again.

Rei was ready now, and he couldn't wait any longer. He was unbearably stiff and his entire body throbbed with the need for contact. Law felt Rei's body tense slightly as he pushed into her, but it only took a moment for her to grow used to the intrusion before she moaned, urging him to continue. She fit like a glove and her sounds of pleasure only excited him more as he moved inside her. There was no steady rhythm, no hesitation, every thrust grew hungrier than the last, raging a fire that consumed them both in blinding desire.

Law growled as Rei's nails scratched down his back, her shrieks were growing louder and he knew she was getting close. In the midst of all his sensations Law managed to recall the bet they'd made.

With excruciating effort he slowed ever so slightly, bringing her climax to a more torturous pace. She groaned loudly, frustration evident in her silky voice.

"Don't stop.."

He pulled her closer, his teeth grazing her ear as he spoke. "Say my name."

She stayed silent, refusing to break.

Law, fuelled with a new determination to curb her stubbornness slowed even more "Say it."

She was pulling his hair now, "My name, say it." He repeated, ignoring any attempt at deterring him.

Rei sighed hoarsely and mumbled something inaudible.

"I can't hear you." He chided, building rhythm once more.

"Law.." Her voice was no more than a whisper.

"Louder." He commanded, his blood burning with the power he held over her.

"Law." She said a little louder, but it was still to soft.

He was moving fast now, the friction setting his senses ablaze, still he commanded her.

"Louder!"

He could feel it building in her, she was so close, her body was shaking and her breathing was hitched. Rei tightened around him, her neck arching, her eyes rolling backwards, mouth wide.

"_**LAW!"**_

Her surrender sounded blissfully on his ears, laced thickly with the sound of her pleasure. He'd triumphed and now he felt himself reaching his peak as the warmth built inside him, so fierce it had to be released. He came in a burst of flame and light that lingered long after they ceased movement.

(XXX)

… … …

Law lay there, Rei's head nestled below his chin, her lips pressed to his neck, their bodies remaining intertwined. "Law..." Rei whispered one last time, less like surrender and more like resignation. For some reason that sent a whole new sensation through him, but before he had time to examine it closer, he felt her weight disappear from beside him.

Rei faced him, regular lazy smile spread across her face once more.

"Not bad Captain, but maybe next time we can pick a more comfortable surface." she said gesturing to the wooden desk that was slightly damp from their perspiration.

He smirked in return "Next time?" He let the words hang in the air while she located her discarded panties. She didn't reply as she got dressed, nor did she feel it necessary to remark on the fact that he'd won the bet.

… … …

A while later Law lie in bed unable to sleep. The events of the night disturbing any peace of mind, they had been silent as she'd walked to the door, but just as he was certain she was about to leave, she had turned towards him, her hand falling to rest on his still bare chest, sending a fresh collection of sensations through him.

"Goodnight _Captain_." She said, her voice low, a sensual smile on her lips. Law felt the corner of his mouth lift in response, then she was gone.

He recalled feeling more than exuberant as she had opened herself up to him, as her cool gaze had betrayed her and become something more liquid and alive. The sound of her screaming his name into the night air, her loss of control, at _his_ hands, at _his _touch... He'd broken that frustrating, wily demeanour that had been provoking him all week.

But as soon as it was over she was back in control, as if nothing had happened between them, as if he had not just felt her shudder beneath him moments before.

Law pushed the thought from his mind, he needed to sleep. He had more to worry about than the menacing of women. The plan he had spent the last two years crafting and 13 years harbouring was finally coming together, all he had to do was get the pieces into place.

But try as he might, sleep would not come.

* * *

_**So what did you think? Please review and don't forget to check out 'Hazardous' by Vanessa Amorosi**_.


	4. Chapter 4: Retaliation

**_Thanks for the reviews and favourites, I'm really enjoying writing this story. _**

**_Another Lemon in this one but I'll mark it with (XXX) again._**

**_Disclaimer: I _****do********not****_ own One Piece, I _****do****_ own Poppy Rei and this story, I_****wish****_I owned Trafalgar Law, but alas it is not to be... _**

_**This chapter was especially fun to write, hope you like it. **_

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Retaliation.

Rei lie awake in her bed, her small room sat snug in the south-west end of the submarine, it wasn't anything special but it was better than sharing in the men's quarters.

She could still feel his hands on her, it had been hours ago and Rei still wasn't sure if it had been a dream or not. Turning on her side she winced as she felt her lower body still tender from Law's rough advances. Definitely_ not a dream_, she thought moodily, recalling her shameful lack of self-control.

He'd turned all her ploys against her, she had walked into that room intending to mess with him, but instead the only mess had been her shredded dignity. She _should _have stopped him, but how?

Law had been so close to her, his hold on her inescapable and his touch merciless, Rei felt dizzy just thinking about it. She had underestimated him, as well as misjudge her own motivation, she hadn't realised she wanted him until it was too late, the sudden, fierce awareness of it catching her off guard.

As soon as her climax had passed the effect had worn of enough for her to regret it, she'd left him with her usual flirtatious attitude, and hoped he couldn't tell it was taking all her energy to walk out the door, every cell in her body telling her to turn around and beg him to do it again.

Rei's mind was a nest of confliction. Part of her was angry, no, _furious_ that he had gotten the best of her, the thought of letting him touch her again making her blood boil. But another part of her felt unbelievably empty, like she had been starved and then fed a tiny morsel of bread, not enough to sate her appetite, only enough to make her hunger that much more agonising. She wanted to consume him until there was no room left inside her for more.

It was clear that Rei would not be able to go about normally on the ship without tasting him again. She conceded rather grudgingly, that it was inevitable she would end up giving in to temptation. But as a consolation Rei promised herself that next time she would be in control, she'd make _him_ scream, the thought made Rei smile as she recalled the crazed lust in Law's dark eyes when he'd stood over her.

She may have been the one to break, but Law hadn't been far behind, it wouldn't take much, Rei decided, to push him all the way.

… * … * …

Nothing...

He'd caught her eye the morning after and there had been nothing, nothing to indicate she even remembered the events of the night before.

Law remembered it, he had been having trouble _not _remembering it.

He'd guessed she would follow him into his chambers, the game she'd been playing for the past week reaching it's sadistic finally. Law had been completely devoted to confronting her and putting an end to her schemes once and for all. But as she had settled on his desk with that rage-inspiring smirk on her lips, dress barely covering the smooth skin of her legs, Law had felt his composure slipping.

He'd suddenly become infuriated with her, all thoughts of merely telling her to stop leaving his mind as he decided on a better course of action.

He would fight fire with fire, he'd had plenty of it ricocheting inside of him since she had first set foot on his ship.

Law had been certain that taking her would be the end of it, but instead of extinguishing the flame, it had only seemed to feed it, making him burn even hotter than before. It had been two days since then and they had left the island soon after, a decision Law now regretted noting that with nothing but metal and a vast expanse of ocean surrounding them, it was impossible not to encounter her.

Law could see her now, chatting with the rest of the crew as they went about their duties. She had become quite popular amongst them and Law wondered, not for the first time, if perhaps she was relying on more than her charm. For some reason the thought angered him, though he didn't linger on it long enough to wonder why. She was wearing something a little more conservative today (as far as her outfits were concerned anyway) a loose fitting blouse - red of course, sleeves rolled up, and the top few buttons left undone either due to the heat or just to show off her profuse cleavage. Dark maroon pants hugged her long, shapely legs before disappearing into a pair of black calf-length boots.

A picture flashed in Law's mind of her entire ensemble lying abandoned on his bedroom floor. He quickly pushed it away, he'd never felt desire like this before, it was almost overwhelming.

If he didn't do something about it soon, he would be completely consumed.

… * … * …

Something was different about Rei, Bepo determined. Ever since they had left the island she had been acting strange. Bepo wondered if perhaps she was more upset about not being able to visit the town than she had let on. _Hmmm..._ Bepo thought, trying to figure it out.

"What is it?" Rei asked, looking at him expectantly. Bepo started, "What is what?"

Rei rolled her eyes at him dubiously, "you were looking at me funny."

Oh, she'd caught him, Bepo realised. He was about to apologise when Rei stopped him.

"Just tell me why." She commanded lightly.

Bepo sighed, "I was wondering if something was wrong, you've been acting strange for a few days now." He confessed. Something like surprise seemed to flicker on her face before Rei gave him a sympathetic look, "nothing at all Bepo, I'm perfectly fine," she assured him, then she smiled "but it's nice of you to be concerned."

Bepo frowned, "why wouldn't I be? We're part of the same crew after all." Rei's eyes widened slightly before Bepo saw them soften, "I guess we are, huh." she said turning away, a small, sad smile on her face. Bepo, afraid he might have upset her continued, "but, we're not just pirates together, we're friends too." he said smiling, relieved when Rei smiled back sincerely. "I don't think I've ever had a friend before." she laughed.

… * … * …

Law could feel another headache beginning as he slumped behind his desk, trying to work and failing every time he remembered what had taken place there nights before. He'd been trying to get her out of his mind all week, but the damn woman had nested herself in his thoughts like a parasite, leaching all his attention.

Law had been watching her today out of the corner of his eye as she talked with his navigator, it had become clear that the two had gotten quite close. He hadn't thought anything of it, Bepo was probably one of his most trusted crew mates, he'd been with him since the beginning and Law knew he had a friendly nature. It didn't surprise him when the bear had befriended Rei, but what _had _surprised him was what had transpired earlier as they talked together.

Rei had said something that seemed to make Bepo nervous, but before the bear began his usual apologising, Rei had silenced him, asking him a question Law couldn't hear. They talked some more back and forth, Bepo had smiled and said something. Then it happened, Rei had thrown her head back and laughed. _Laughed_, genuinely and happily without a trace of spite or barely concealed malice.

Law hadn't thought it was possible and, if someone had told him it was before he actually witnessed it himself, Law would have diced that deluded informer into tiny pieces for being completely mad.

Somehow the devilish woman who had been tormenting him and the smiling girl that stood next to Bepo seemed to be two entirely different people. Law had only ever experienced the other, provocative, troublesome part of her, and this brighter version just didn't meld with his impression of Rei at all. Law guessed Bepo was just one of those bears that brought out the good in people, how ever little of it there was.

His headache now a persistent rhythm in his temples, Law decided to take a break, it's not like he'd been making much progress anyway. Law leaned back, the chair creaking at his change in position.

Nothing was going to plan, all he had was a long list of wants without any inkling of being answered. He wanted to find those coordinates, he wanted to sleep, he wanted Poppy Rei to get the fuck out of his head.. or did he just want to _fuck_ her?

Law found it difficult to concentrate on anything. Worries, desires and strategies, all whirling around his thoughts while his head continued to throb stubbornly.

_Please just let it end.._ He thought, one lean hand resting over his eyes.

… * … * …

The submarine got intolerably hot after a few days of cramped air and no windows. Most of the crew who weren't working had gone to cool off in the lounge, probably the biggest room in the ship, it was full of comfortable furniture, books lined the walls, it even had a pool table. Bepo had left to enjoy it with the others while Rei stayed behind to endure a heat of her own.

Speaking of Bepo, Rei thought of how the snowy bear had smiled at her, telling her they were friends. Rei had felt something unexpectedly warm bloom inside her chest, she'd been travelling alone so long she suddenly realised what she had been missing. Knowing that another soul cared for her well being and enjoyed her company was a welcome change from being chased all the time. She could get used to having friends...

Her other issue though, she wasn't so sure about. She had felt his eyes on her all week, the sharp grey of his irises following her movements like a bird watching it's prey. Rei had out done herself, feigning indifference whenever their eyes met or his arm brushed hers in the hall, though it sent heat rushing through her, she never let it show.

Law however, had been less convincing. After a few days he barely even tried to conceal the hunger in his eyes as he looked at her with such intensity that Rei thought he might burn a hole right through her dress. It hadn't been easy, she was exhausted and frustrated and hot as hell. Also, her bluffing had fooled him so perfectly that she actually began to feel a little guilty, but only a _little_.

She'd waited five days, that, she decided was long enough. Rei smiled, she had plans for him tonight that made her tingle all over with excitement, tonight she'd get her revenge and it would be so very, very sweet.

… * … * …

Law lie comfortably on his bed, headache gone for now. He sighed as he watched the ocean dance across his ceiling, reflecting from the window into his room. It was usually a calming sight, but tonight it was just a reminder that there was nowhere to run.

He started as light filled the room, a slender figure silhouetted in his door way. He didn't move, he thought maybe he was finally asleep and dreaming, a beautiful woman visiting him in the night to soothe his anxieties.

When the door closed and he recognised the figure, Law realised he wasn't dreaming. Although annoyed, he wasn't entirely disappointed as Rei strode over to him, her feline-like eyes bright even in the dark of his room.

(XXX)

The smug look on her face and the meaning of her presence suddenly hit him and Law felt his rage building as it all became clear. She had planned this, planned to make him wait until he was mad with desire. "You filthy little tease." he growled reaching out to her, but Rei pulled away.

"Uh-uh, not tonight _Captain_," she purred stepping closer once more, "tonight it's my turn."

Law felt his entire body react as she pushed him down on the bed and her weight settled above him, her legs on either side of his hips. Once again he reached for her and again Rei evaded his touch. Before he could protest Rei lowered herself onto his chest, her hair falling around her face as her lips hovered above his. "I've told you already, it's my turn." she said in a low voice, it was barely a whisper but it resonated through Law like a siren. Her lips were so close to his and he was craving the taste of her but before he could advance she pulled back, returning to her position on his hips.

"I have something I want to show you." she said, her hands roaming over his chest, making his heart speed rapidly. "What are you up to?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

Rei just smiled down at him, "You'll see." Law wasn't sure if it was anticipation or anxiety that had his heart skipping a beat. He waited, for what ever it was to begin but Rei just repeated the same action of running her hands down his chest. It wasn't until she smiled knowingly and Law felt something stir inside his nerves that he realised she'd already started.

The action was the same, but the sensation was different, before it had just made his pulse quicken, now it was twice as vivid, making him shiver beneath the material of his shirt. It didn't take him long to figure out what she was doing...

That damn bitch was using her devil fruit powers on him.

Law knew she could probably tell from his expression that he'd worked it out, but she only smiled and continued her exercise. Her hands came down again and this time Law almost jerked at the feel of her fingers through his shirt, Law lie there not daring to move, every sensation heightened in the state she had him in. He felt himself suppress a growl, he wasn't even naked yet.

As if reading his thoughts, Rei stopped abruptly, "take off your shirt." she commanded saucily.

Law wanted to say no, tell her to get off of him before he cut her in two, but instead he felt his mouth clam shut, his body obeying her request before his mind could interfere. Rei's eyes shone smugly as his shirt slipped over his shoulders and fell to the floor.

Without his shirt Rei's touch was even more surreal, he felt everything, the tickle of her hair as it brushed against him, her fingers on his chest, the sensation of contact between bare skin elevated to the point he thought he might actually _moan_ with pleasure.

Rei's weight shifted, her hands leaving his chest once more and Law felt his mind rift as he realised her next course of action. He didn't know whether to sigh or scream for her to stop, merely touching his chest had maddened him, he didn't think he could take what she had in mind.

But still his mouth refused to function, the sensation of her slender fingers pulling at the waist of his jeans silencing him with anticipation. When he was completely bared she stopped, looking down at him approvingly. Law tensed as she bent closer, her rosy lips hovering just centimetres away, Law tried not to flinch as her breath warmed the sensitive skin.

Rei looked up at him, biting her lip seductively. Her eyes locked onto his, wildness stirring in their depths. Law went rigid as Rei's tongue travelled up the length of his shaft, the action making his breathing loud and haggard as lightning shot through his veins. He was completely lost as her lips enclosed around him, it was so blindingly intense he felt his entire body vibrate. Rei took him deeper, all the while never taking her eyes off of his, watching his every reaction. He felt the moist warmth of her throat all around him and felt a growl escape his lips, every one of his senses alive open to her.

Law felt a mix of disappointment and relief as she released him, sliding into a sitting position to remove her dress, she had come prepared wearing no underwear and, as Rei's naked body appeared above him, Law noticed the ocean still snaking in through the window, rippling across her slender frame.

_No where to run. _

Law watched as the scarlet material of her dress fell unceremoniously to the ground, along with the last shreds of his resolve.

Rei bent down, capturing his mouth with hers, Law could taste himself on her as her tongue slid between his teeth. He returned her kiss hungrily, his pulse screaming in his ears, the softness of her skin covered him, her hard nipples pressed firmly against his chest. His hands slid down the length of her back and over the round slope of her ass before moving towards her centre. She was extremely wet and Law wondered for a moment how much she'd been holding back, but his mind was soon occupied by her lips at his throat, trailing a line of hot kisses across his skin.

"Let's try this again." she whispered breathlessly.

Law grabbed her in reply, pulling her closer as she straddled him. Self-control gone, he moaned as he slid into her, Rei's lips were parted wordlessly as she began to move, rotating her hips in a circular motion that made Law bite the inside of his cheek. Rei's breathing was growing heavy and Law heard her sigh as they built up speed. Law shuddered violently with each thrust, pleasure pulsing in waves through his body.

Rei's nails were embedded in the skin of his back, her mouth pressed into his shoulder in a silent scream. His fingers were in her hair and curled around her waist, he was so close.

Rei climaxed before him, her cries barreling into the night.

Law heard a guttural sound escape his lips as he came closer, and all of a sudden the walls were to close, the air to thin, everything in him set alight, his heart was thunder in his ears.

Law called out, his breath escaping him sharply, and the night crashing down around him.

(XXX)

Exhaustion soon overwhelmed him and he fell back onto the bed, bringing Rei down with him. She landed softly onto his chest, breathing heavily.

Neither of them said anything, more focused on catching their breath, but after a while Rei spoke. "Now _that_ was something." she breathed grinning wickedly before rolling off of him.

Law, though he wanted to terribly, felt unable to disagree. What ever she had done to him, he would not be forgetting it any time soon. "Mmm," Law murmured in quiet agreement before sitting up. When she didn't reply he looked down at her, Rei's eyes were closed, a small triumphant smile lingering on her lips.

She had fallen asleep.

Law exhaled,_ so apparently she was sleeping here tonight_, he thought. His mind wandered back to her earlier laughter as he watched her sleep, slightly envious that she should get to be so happy and sleep so soundly in one day.

Lying down beside her Law drifted in and out of a shallow, dreamless slumber.

* * *

**Aww, Law can't catch a break, still not getting any decent sleep.**

**I can explain this, Law is suffering 'Extreme Tension Headaches,' these are caused by elevated stress. Stress also causes Insomnia - which is the inability to sleep. **

**Thanks for reading, next upload may take a while because I am finishing off the rest of the chapters before publishing. But it won't be for very long, maybe a week or even less.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Island

**Wow, this took ****_way_**** longer than I expected. But that's the holiday season for you, every year I manage to come to the same conclusion, I simply have too many relatives to shop for.**

**I wanted to say a few things concerning the criticism I've received.**

**This will not be a complaint because I appreciate all people who take the time to review my story. I definitely agree that Law is OOC, but that, I promise is done on purpose. He is suffering a lot of stress and what Poppy Rei represents is the final accumulation of everything that could possibly show up to ruffle him. If you still have a problem with the way I write him, I apologise but remember this **_**is Fan fiction**_**, I am a **_**fan**_** writing it and it feels right to me.**

**Yes, I know he is a doctor, but stress is not something easily cured by medicine, it's of the mind and can be really difficult to deal with, even for a doctor. Trust me I am writing from my own experience here.**

**Please don't think that this is a story written for the excuse to vividly describe lemons between my character Poppy Rei and Trafalgar Law. The sex is an important part of their relationship, which begins physical before developing into more. Things will start to move forward in this chapter. In the end, this is an armature website and I am doing this for fun, my only hope is that you have fun reading it.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy your holidays and this chapter. Sorry it took so long!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, does anyone actually think I own One Piece? No I didn't think so**.

* * *

CHAPTER 5: The Island

Sunlight streamed through the window, they had surfaced while Rei was sleeping and after so long traveling beneath the waves, the sudden brightness had disturbed her sleep. But it was a welcome surprise and Rei soon stretched, rubbing her eyes before collecting her clothes that were still scattered around from the night before.

Rei looked around for her captain, he'd gone without waking her again. _jerk_, Rei thought getting dressed. Ever since the night of her revenge, Rei had been visiting Law almost every night, at first she just left afterwards, returning to her room, but eventually it had gotten too much of a hassle and she'd just slept here. Law didn't seem to mind as long as she kept to herself and didn't disturb him, Rei couldn't be bothered either way. She was always so exhausted after their meetings that she would fall asleep immediately.

Rei wondered how long they'd been surfaced and hoped she hadn't missed anything important. Running a hand through her hair in an effort to brush out the tangles (courtesy of Trafalgar Law) Rei headed towards the door. No one blinked an eye when she stepped out of the Captain's cabin, same clothes she'd worn the night before. Rei guessed they all had an idea of what was going on, but they obviously held enough respect for Law not to comment on it.

Law was on deck deep in conversation with Bepo, Rei walked over to Penguin. "Where are we?" she asked, stifling a yawn. Penguin smiled when he saw her, "close to an island according to the navigator, so we're gonna travel above sea from here on." he explained. Rei nodded appreciatively, "finally, maybe I can go shopping if there's a town nearby." she mused thinking of how she'd been wearing the same three outfits for weeks, suddenly another thought came to her putting a dampening on her spirits slightly, "I mean if _He_ allows it this time I mean." She added grudgingly, Penguin was giving her a strange look, she realised too late when a deep voice said behind her.

"Oh, I'm sure I can _allow_ you a little time ashore."

Penguin looked a little queasy and quickly went back to work. Other than the usual tingle that came at hearing his voice, Rei didn't even flinch as she turned to face Law, who had been standing behind her for a while. Her reply was laced thickly with sarcasm, "You mean I won't get to guard the ship this time? But I'm so _terribly_ looking forward to it."

Rei saw something akin to amusement flicker in Law's eyes, "You can guard it if you like." he said, teasing her. Rei crossed her arms over her chest, "I think not, I want to get off this ship for a few hours and walk on land where I don't need to worry about drowning." She said, gesturing to the water surrounding them.

Law shrugged, "I guess you can go, but take Bepo with you."

"_Baby sat by the bear again._" Rei murmured it under her breath but Law still heard it. "Or you could always come with me." he suggested, a smirk on his lips. Rei's heart fluttered slightly at his taunting, but she ignored it, she never let him see how he affected her during the day, that was saved solely for their late night rendezvous. "No, actually since that's my other option I'd rather go with Bepo." She said placing a hand on her hip.

Law looked like he was about to respond when they were interrupted by an excited shout of "Land Ho!"

"Captain!" Shachi called running over to where Rei and Law stood. "The island has come into view, we should be there by nightfall."

… … …

Law watched the island slowly grow as they travelled closer. It was large and looked to be well inhabited with civilisation, Law thought he could make out a town nestled in the north-east side. Pirate ships scattered the coast, as was usual in the New World, none he recognised though. _Must be rookies_, he thought.

Every so often his eyes would travel over to catch a glimpse of long red hair, or a pair of golden eyes, brightened by the sun. Things had settled into a comfortable agreement between them, which had made life on board a whole lot easier. Though he still wanted her, more than he was entirely proud to admit, he found it easier to handle now that he didn't have to deal with Rei's teasing. Well, she didn't make him _wait_ anymore at least, she still didn't miss an opportunity to mess with him but he had gotten pretty good at messing with her too, of course the wench never let it show until later.

It was getting late, the sun already beginning it decent towards the horizon. Rei was on deck chatting with the crew, Law's mind drifted back towards last night.

Rei had shown up as usual, gold eyes smiling with promises of mischief. It had gotten better since the first time, no longer as wild and reckless, they had grown accustomed to the shape of each other's bodies, discovered what positions were best. Law had grown rather fond of taking her from behind, her fiery hair tangled in his hands as she got down on all fours. Rei however, favoured the position she'd taken the night that he'd been completely unravelled, Law shivered, the memory still sending chills down his spine.

His gaze drifted back towards the ocean, it was sunset now, vibrant reds and oranges streaked across the sky, Rei looked right at home in the coppery light and Law wondered if she'd visit him again tonight.

… … …

The Heart Pirates reached the island soon after the moon had risen in the sky. Rei suggested they all head into to the town for some well deserved sake and everyone agreed it was a good idea.

Heeding Law's orders Bepo accompanied Rei, who was to excited to be on dry land to really care. Bepo and Rei walked along the road that stretched from the shore to the town, snaking its way through the trees and houses. The town wasn't all that remarkable, similar to others in the New world they had visited before, but the crew's spirits were to high to notice, for all they cared they had landed in a grand city.

"Come on Bepo, I want a drink!" Rei exclaimed, pulling him in the direction of a bar. He obliged, his eyes scouting the booths for any bears but found none. _O' well,_ he thought turning his attention back to Rei who was causing quite a ruckus at the bar. "Give me your best sake old man." she said, the bar tender gave her a stiff look but proceeded to get her drink.

Rei had been a lot better lately, Bepo noted, she was back to her usual self. Bepo had noticed she was getting along better with the captain, he wondered if maybe there was something going on between them. But he pushed the thought from his mind, not wanting to pry.

"Excuse me?" a soft voice said behind him, Bepo turned around to see a beautiful bear looking at him. "Yes?" Bepo asked, mesmerised by her unique black and white markings. "I'm sorry for just walking up like this but I meet so few other bears on this island, I'm Kima." The she-bear introduced herself.

"I'm Bepo." he said shaking her paw, "nice to meet you."

Kima smiled, "That's a funny name." Bepo began apologising and Kima quickly hushed him, "It's not that funny - I mean I really like it." she said.

"Really?" Bepo asked. Kima nodded, "So Bepo are you here alone?"

Yes, Bepo was about to say but then he remembered someone was here with him. Bepo pointed towards where Rei was sitting, "I'm here with my crew mate." he said.

Kima looked a little confused as her gaze followed the direction of his claw. "You mean the burly guy with the funny moustache?" she asked. Bepo shook his head, "No, the slender woman with the red hair." Kima gave him a puzzled look. "There's no one else there."

Bepo looked and sure enough Rei was gone, it took a moment for it to sink in before Bepo reacted. "Ah! She's gone, where did she go?" he worried searching around the bar for her. Kima looked at him sympathetically, "are you sure she hasn't just gone for a walk?"

Yes Bepo was sure, because Rei would have told him, because Rei wasn't meant to go anywhere _without_ telling him.

Bepo was worried something might have happened, he didn't want to think how angry Law would be if he found out he'd lost her.

… … …

Rei stood in the alley outside the bar, arms crossed over her chest, "What are you doing here?" she asked the figure who stood across from her in the shadows. "I've been living her for a while, what about you Red Woman?" it replied lazily, Rei flinched slightly at the use of her nick name and bit her lip. "None of your business, last time I heard you quit the marines remember," Rei took a step closer, "Kuzan?"

Kuzan took a step forward also, no longer shadowed Rei could see he'd aged quite a bit since she'd last seen him. "You look like shit." She said giving him a once over, "You look like you haven't seen the sun in weeks." he replied, amusement in his deep voice.

"I don't have all night, I'm here with someone who'll be looking for me." She said smiling slightly, "what did you want to talk about?"

Kuzan laughed, "You don't have to lie, if you don't want to talk to me, don't." he said. "I'm not lying, I'm here with," Rei broke off "with a friend." she finished truthfully.

Kuzan smiled lazily, "I see, well I'm glad." he said, "as for me, I hadn't seen you in a while and thought I'd check in, and maybe tell you a little of what I know these days."

"What _do_ you know?" she asked.

"Not much," he admitted, "but it's worth knowing."

"I think I'll pass." Rei said, but she smiled at him anyway.

"I'm staying at the town inn, if you change your mind Red Woman." she heard him say behind her as she began walking back towards the bar.

"Oh, and Rei-Chan." he said, "It's good to know you have friends, I was worried you'd never settle anywhere."

Rei turned to reply but he was already gone.

"Rei!" someone was calling her, Rei snapped her head around to see a frantic Bepo running towards her and she suddenly felt guilty for leaving him at the bar when he was meant to be watching her. But when Kuzan had unexpectedly appeared and called her outside she had no choice but to slip away without him noticing.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." Rei apologised sheepishly. Bepo was sweating slightly from running around but smiled anyway "It's okay, it's good you're safe." he said "But don't just walk off again when I'm meant to be watching you." he scolded.

Rei laughed "I won't."

"Bepo! Did you find your friend?" a female voice called out as a bear a little smaller than Bepo strolled towards them. "Yeah, she's here." Bepo said.

When the bear reached them Rei thought she saw something dark flicker in her large brown eyes, but before she could decipher it, it was gone, there was something familiar about her too, but Rei shook her head, she'd had too much to drink and was imagining things, that was all.

The bear introduced herself as Kima and Rei decided to leave the two alone to talk, promising Bepo that she would walk straight back to the ship. Unofficially relieving him of baby-sitting duties to spend some time with his new friend.

As she walked back Rei thought about her encounter with Kuzan. Secretly, she was glad he still seemed to be in reasonably good health, everyone had heard about the incident on Punk Hazard and how both admirals had been badly injured. Rei had met him years ago when he was still Marine Admiral Akoji, luckily he hadn't arrested her, laughing lazily at her feeble attempts to fight him and commenting on her red hair. Over the years they'd met a few more times, always briefly and with the same amount of colourful chatter.

Before the Heart Pirates, Rei realised, he'd probably been the closest thing she had to a friend. Though if she looked at their relationship objectively she decided they were more like acquaintances.

As the submarine came into view, Kuzan's words returned to her ears.

"_I was worried you'd never settle anywhere."_

_Pain in the ass_, Rei thought, _what was that supposed to mean?_ As if _he _was in any position to give advice on settling. She continued towards the ship, pulling her coat tighter around her body to block out the cold. Sure she had always been some-what of a loner, but in an era where it's every man for himself what other choice did she have? She'd spent years avoiding associations with other pirates and solitude had worked for her a long time, no disagreements or compromise, all focus set on her own goals. But things had gotten tougher in the New World, suddenly everyone was making alliances and you were only as powerful as your weakest friend. Rei, who had no friends, soon became an easy target.

Not anymore, she thought as the sunny-coloured submarine came into view. It surprised Rei how easily she had gotten used to living with others, especially after years of isolation.

For some reason, Rei felt slightly chilled by her reunion with the ex-marine, and all she wanted to do was clear her mind and get warm. Above her, a shadow passed by the lit window of Law's cabin and Rei felt herself smile, she knew just the thing to take her mind off the cold.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I'll post the next chapter later tonight.


	6. Chapter 6: Home

CHAPTER 6: Home

There was something on this island, Law was sure of it. Something that would bring him closer to finding Punk Hazard, closer to his goal. He didn't have any proof per say, but he'd had a pressing feeling that he was overlooking something important on this island from the moment he'd set foot ashore. Law may not have been a man of foolish whims like Straw-Hat, but over time he had learned to trust his intuition, instinct proving a useful skill to him both as a doctor _and_ a captain.

Without really thinking about it, Law's gaze travelled across the room to where Rei lie on the bed, scarlet hair flung messily around her as she slept peacefully. She looked so harmless when unconscious that Law almost forgot what kind of person she was, he shivered as he remembered. The woman had been so restless last night as she took him, barely giving him enough time to breathe, leaving him dry as a bone as she finally released him. He hadn't complained of course, there was something undeniably sweet about such exhaustion.

The map on his desk continued to stare back at him fruitlessly, he would go into town tomorrow and look for answers. Until then, he could only go over the information he already had, each second until morning dragging on as the solace of sleep continued to elude him once again.

… … …

_Rei was dreaming of an empty land without sun, the sky was barren and she shivered from the non-existent breeze. There was nothing in sight and yet she felt as if she were trying to escape something, her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she felt the sudden need to run. But no matter how long she ran, the scenery- or rather lack of scenery, remained the same, so she was never able to tell if she'd really moved at all. _

_Rei stopped abruptly, confused and out of breath as the desolate landscape stretched on around her. She tried to catch her breath but the air was too thin, causing her to fall to her knees, all the while the instinctual fear that she needed to escape persisted to torment her. _

_Although there was no wind, Rei felt cold. Terror was screaming in her heart so fierce she wouldn't have wondered if it bursted through her chest and streaked out into the nothingness, fading into a world without substance or end. _

_Rei shuddered, finally realising what she had been trying and failing to out run._

_Loneliness, sheer and inescapable loneliness. _

_Her lungs gasped for breath that wasn't there, her arms reached out, grasping at emptiness, her voice cried without sound, though there was no one to hear her even if the plea managed to escape her dry lips._

_She was alone. _

Rei's eyes shot open, adrenaline pumping in her chest like a drum. She sat up quickly, nearly winding herself in the process, the room came into focus as Rei felt her pulse slowly calm.

It was early morning, the sun barley un cloaked from the mountains as it steadily began to rise. Law was gone already, she'd noticed he'd been having trouble sleeping, he'd been especially worn last night and Rei felt a small flicker of guilt for exerting him so hard in his drained state. But it didn't last long, if he'd wanted to say no he would have, she wasn't _forcing_ him to have sex with her or anything.

Rei got up, thanks to Kuzan's interruption last night, Rei hadn't gotten to go shopping yet.

… … …

Bepo sat in a clothing store watching Rei try on countless outfits, feeling a little confused how she could tire of wearing the same clothes but not the same colour. He had, had to accompany her again, as were the captains orders, but in truth Bepo didn't mind.

Rei was probably the only person in his crew he could talk to about Kima. Bepo smiled thinking of Kima, she was so nice and they had a lot in common, she also seemed to really like Rei, asking him if he'd bring her with him again. They'd talked late into the night until Kima had announced that she needed to go home, Bepo had been a little disappointed but Kima had assured him she'd see him the next day.

"What about this one?" Rei called, she walked out wearing a one shouldered top in cherry-red that clung to her tightly. "It's nice." Said Bepo, his automatic reaction to every outfit she'd put on so far, he was getting terribly bored of the whole shopping thing.

Rei gave him a frustrated look, "that's what you said about the last one, and the one before that!" she said scolding him.

Bepo, with no other option after being caught started to apologise. Rei smiled and rolled her eyes, stepping back into the dressing room to change again.

"So, how did things go with Kima last night?" Rei asked from behind the curtain, Bepo smiled.

"Really well, I think." He heard Rei laugh, "what do you mean 'think' don't you know?" she asked.

Bepo frowned, "She said she'd see me again today but I just realised she never said where."

"Don't worry about it, if she said she'd meet you than she will." Rei assured him, Bepo nodded although she couldn't see it through the curtain. "Yeah I really like her," he blurted out feeling foolish for admitting it out loud, "I'm happy for you Bepo, everyone deserves to feel that way about someone." Bepo smiled, feeling much more relaxed by Rei's reassurance "kind of like you and the captain, huh." Bepo felt his mouth clam shut as soon as the words left his lips, Rei remained silent, "ah sorry, I didn't mean to pry Rei!" he apologised. "It's okay," was all she said before she stopped talking for a while.

_Maybe he should be more helpful_, Bepo thought, although he wasn't the greatest of advisers when it came to fashion, he needed to make more of an effort after his previous blunder.

Just when he was about to give up, something caught his eye. Taking it off the rack, Bepo walked over to the dressing room, "what about this one?" he asked through the curtain. The curtain pulled back to reveal Rei, who gave the dress a once over before looking up at Bepo.

"It isn't red." She commented, "It's kinda red" Bepo argued. In truth it was a blood orange, but Rei took it anyway thanking Bepo for his suggestion, "well, can't hurt to try it on." she said disappearing behind the curtain once more.

Bepo waited patiently, smiling smugly as Rei put on the dress he had picked out.

… … …

Rei looked at the dress, it was long, reaching almost to the ground, ending only a breath away so she wouldn't trip over the material when she walked. She had been surprised when Bepo picked it out, she hadn't expected him to, so even if it was the wrong colour she had tried it on.

It _was_ orange, but it was also lovely. The material was light and smooth against her skin, falling more loosely than her usual dresses did, but the freedom felt nice, and for a moment Rei swished around letting the wispy fabric twirl around her legs like a little girl. Rei stopped, suddenly remembering that Bepo was still waiting to see it, when she stepped out she was surprised to see awe in the bear's eyes.

"That looks great!" he said smiling broadly, Rei turned to the full length mirror and felt herself gasp when she saw her reflection. The deep orange contrasted shockingly with her red hair, giving the impression she was on fire, especially when she moved and the dress swayed around her hips. The dress itself clung to her subtly, smoothing her curves and making her seem taller. For a long time Rei had known she was pretty, and with the right clothes and attitude she could pull off sexy better than anyone else she knew. But wearing that dress, she could have passed for a noble woman or a queen, and Rei conceded that she was beautiful.

Rei nearly giggled, _what would Law think of it?_ As soon as the thought sprouted in her mind she felt silly, _why do I even care what he thinks? _She questioned herself,_ It's not like he takes much notice of what I'm wearing before he tears it off anyway_.

With that settled Rei turned to Bepo once more, "I guess it is kinda red." She admitted, causing the bear to grin foolishly.

… … …

Law sat at the bar quietly, his ears pricked for any information, dark eyes scouting the room for the slightest of indications he'd found what he was looking for. Despite any misgivings he felt, they couldn't waste any more time, if he didn't find anything today, they would set sail tomorrow.

He was about to lave when a conversation between a small burly man and a man with a tremendously un kept beard caught his ear, "Yeah I heard, what of it?" the burly man asked.

"Aren't you curious where he's staying, after all it was all over the news." The bearded man said leaning forward, "aren't ya even a little curious?" The burly man shook his head, "if there's anyone who's been to that place and come back I don't wanna know," he said before lowering his voice, "what happens on Punk Hazard is best left there, if you ask me." it was barely a whisper but Law had heard it, _he knew it!_ There was something on this island.

He smiled into his drink, looks like they wouldn't be leaving just yet.

… … …

Rei and Bepo walked through the town happily, Rei had finished her shopping and had suggested they go to the bar to see if Kima was there as a thank you for Bepo's patience and help.

Rei saw Bepo smile as he recognised Kima's face in the crowd, he waved to her calling her over. As Kima walked towards them Rei was hit again by the strange sensation she knew her, though the memory was fuzzy and didn't make sense.

"Bepo-Kun!" she called smiling as she reached them. "I thought maybe you wouldn't come," she said turning to Rei, "I'm glad you did though." there was something off about the way she'd said it, but Bepo didn't seem to notice so Rei let it slide, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling growing in her stomach. "I'll let you two catch up then," she said turning to go, when she felt a paw on her arm, accompanied with a dull pain, she looked up to see Kima looking down at her. "Oh no, stay, please I'd like to get to know both of you." she said turning to Bepo, her paw still on Rei's arm "Why don't you get us all a drink Bepo-Kun and then we can all sit and talk." Bepo smiled and Rei wanted to ask him not to go, but she didn't have the energy and he was gone before she could try.

As soon as he was out of sight Kima's hold on Rei tightened, making the ache worse. "I know who you are Red Woman, and you'll have a hard time fighting back while I'm holding you." she sneered and her sweet face suddenly turned dark. Recognition hit Rei like a cannon ball, she _had_ seen this bear before, it had been dark and she had been running.

"Good work Kima, getting those claws tipped with sea-stone was the best idea I ever had." a gruff voice said behind her, making her flinch, Rei recognised that voice too. "Nice to see you again Vermin," she said turning to look at him, making sure to keep her voice steady, the action taking all her strength "come to buy me another drink? I'm afraid I'm not thirsty." Verrin's beady eyes narrowed into slits and Rei could feel herself growing limp, but she held his gaze.

"I thought you died when you jumped from that cliff, imagine my disappointment when Kima see's you here with some bear, healthy as ever." A long haired man says stepping forward, Rei recognises him as the one who attacked her with seastone. _Dammit, how do I get myself into these situations!_ She cursed.

"I guess... you aren't... that lucky huh?" she teased weakly before dropping to her knees, her strength was almost gone now, she heard Verrin laugh at her. "Not so tough now are we Red Woman?" he bellowed, grabbing a fist full of her hair and yanking her upwards, pain blazed in her skull but she couldn't move her mouth to scream. "I'm gonna enjoy killing you, bitch." he seethed wrapping one giant fist around her throat, Rei could barely feel it, but her breath soon stopped in her lungs, he was strangling her. Her mind began to fuzz round the edges and dark spots danced before her eyes, so this was how it ended, just like her dream.

Suddenly Verrin screamed, dropping her to the ground, delicious air returned Rei's lungs as she lay there looking for the source of her sudden release. To her right she saw it, Verrin's beastly arm, the one that had nearly killed her was on the ground flopping about like a fish.

"Making friends are we Rei-ya?" Rei recognised the deep voice immediately, _where had he come from?_

"Trafalgar Law! I don't care if you are a shichibukai, you've no right to interfere with private business. This wench deserves to die!" The long haired man said stepping forward.

Rei watched as Law stepped closer, his expression flat apart from the dark gleam in his eyes "I don't doubt you, however this _wench _belongs to me." Rei shivered as he said it, the words sending chills down her spine.

"What's going on?" a voice said and Rei looked up to see Bepo standing next to Law with a wary expression. "Bepo-Kun, we were just-" Kima began but Law cut her off, "just trying to kill my subordinate," he said turning to Bepo, "help Rei back to the ship," he instructed.

Bepo came over to Rei, but she shook her head, the effects of Kima's claws were completely gone now and she pulled herself to her feet, ignoring the pain it caused she spoke, "I can walk fine." she said moving to stand beside Law, "go back to the ship, I'll handle them." he said without looking at her. But Rei stayed, "no," Law looked at her, "they're my problem I'll deal with them." Law looked for a moment like he was going to protest but nodded.

Rei stepped forward her hands on her hips, she couldn't run back to the ship with her tail between her legs, she had let her guard down and paid the price, but now she could fight fairly.

She wanted to hurt them like they'd hurt her, she wanted to make Kima pay for deceiving Bepo, she wanted to prove to Law she wasn't helpless. But most of all she wanted to fight with her friends, she wanted to feel apart of the crew. Rei smiled, after all, she was a Heart Pirate, maybe it was time she started acting like one.

… … …

Law tensed slightly as Rei stepped forward, he had been trying to gather more information when he'd come across them by chance, Verrin's beefy hand around Rei's slender neck, pirates surrounding her limp body as it slowly lost conciousness.

Law had become furious, his blood pounding in his veins as he approached them. Where was Bepo? How had she gotten herself into this situation? Law kept his eyes on her paling figure, using his Op-Op powers to sever the arm that choked her. She would not die by these scum, she was _his._ Part of his crew, his subordinate, she belonged to him.

Now as she stood erect, hands on her hips, Law watched her in cautious silence. He knew she needed to end this herself, just like she'd started it all those weeks ago in that when he'd met her.

"I don't appreciate being hunted like game, you cowards are too yellow-bellied to even fight me fairly." Rei said jeeringly.

The pirates growled at her, now that it had become clear Law's interference was over, their confidence came flooding back. "We've killed you once before Poppy Rei, so stop moaning and run and hide behind your Shichibukai consort, like the little bitch you are." Law felt his anger flare at being referred to as her consort, but he held his tongue.

Rei's eyes darkened, "a bitch huh? Usually I'd let a comment like that slide," she said before stepping closer, her voice dangerously low, "however I'm afraid I can't forgive you for insulting my captain."

Law's eyes drifted towards her as she said it, _my captain_, there was a possessiveness about it that surprised him. Bepo stood beside him with a worried expression as he watched her approach the pirates and Law realised the bear hadn't yet witnessed her Devil Fruit powers.

A long haired man stood forward, "You're captain huh? And why would a powerful Warlord like him recruit a mangy tart like you, if not for your tight little-" he didn't get to finish before Rei kicked him hard in the jaw, his head snapping backwards with the impact.

"Why don't you tell me bastard," she said before turning to face three more men who came at her, weapons drawn. But before they even took a swing their weapons dropped from their hands, arms falling uselessly to their sides. "What the fuck! I can't move my arms," one of them shouted. Rei laughed, "that's because your muscles aren't responding to your tiny little brains, I've blocked their senses of feeling and your arms are now fast asleep." she explained, her hand returning to rest on her hip.

The rest of them advanced on her, fury burning in their eyes, but as soon as they stepped close enough Rei had them, "Sense, enhance." She commanded, Law held in a gasp as all the pirates dropped their weapons, their hands covering their ears while they screamed in pain.

Law looked at Rei, the same feeling he'd gotten when he first met her returning to his chest. She was smiling the same grim smile as that time, around her the pirates continued to howl and cover their ears. Rei was incredibly powerful and she looked so dangerous now, over twenty men cowering before her while she didn't even break a sweat. Law wondered how on earth she had kept her bounty under 100,000,000 for so long.

"Now that I know you can hear me," she said loudly, making them flinch "listen closely, if you ever threaten me again I'll blind everyone of you, is that clear?" she asked sweetly.

The pirates groaned in reply and Rei released them. But the damage was done and most of them could barely stand, still clutching at their ears like wounded pups.

When Rei turned to look at him, Law expected to see pride or bitterness, but when her amber eyes caught his, there was a strange softness there that Law couldn't understand. "Let's go," she said before walking past him in the direction of the submarine.

Law followed her silently with Bepo trailing close behind, the bear had remained silent since Rei's victory, and Law found his own words sparse in shadow of the previous events. Rei had really been something, Law had seen her for the first time not as a devilish nuisance, or the seductive temptress that came to him at night, but as a powerful member of his crew.

He's gotten so used to thinking of her as Rei, he'd forgotten that this 'Red Woman' was a formidable pirate in her own right. Law realised there was a lot he didn't really know anything about her, he'd have to do something about that in future.

… … …

Rei sat with Bepo in the infirmary, he'd been quiet since they'd gotten back and Rei worried that he was mad at her for screwing up his chances with Kima. The rotten bear had left bruises on both Rei's arm and Bepo's heart, but if Bepo hadn't been a comrade of Rei's, Kima wouldn't have been an enemy.

Feeling awkward Rei apologised, "I'm sorry Bepo... About Kima." Bepo looked at her startled, his great eyes wide in surprise, "what do you mean? I'm the one who's sorry," he said, his white cheeks puffing with rage, "I should've known when she kept asking about you, I feel terrible."

"It's not your fault Bepo, she tricked us both, I'm just sorry I messed up your chances with-" Bepo cut her off, which was an action so unlike him that Rei stood there shocked silent as he spoke "don't even think I would regret not having a chance with someone who would hurt my comrade, sure I liked Kima, but you are my nakama and that makes you more important."

Rei felt her throat clog up, there was something warm and heavy in her chest, she felt something wet run down her cheek and she realised she'd been crying. Blinking, Rei couldn't remember the last time she had shed tears, the sensation felt foreign to her.

Bepo noticed before she could get rid of them and began to apologise, "Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry," Rei smiled at him reassuringly, "It's okay Bepo, I'm fine, really." But she wasn't, the feeling just wouldn't go away, it was heavy and light at the same time, making her want to cry and laugh at once, _so this was what is was to have Nakama_, she thought. It was all too surreal, she had felt a pride earlier that was completely new to her, she'd wanted to avenge her friend, to defend the name of her captain. Rei had seen them all in her mind, drinking, laughing, quarrelling and she had wanted to fight for them, if only to prove that she belonged with them as Law said she did.

When she had turned to him after the battle, he had looked at her cautiously, as if she might still be angry or bitter, but she had felt like smiling. When she looked at him, it had taken all her control not to grin, and when she'd walked past him and said "let's go," it was all she could do not to finish the sentence with "home" because that's what this place and all of it's crew had become to her.

Kuzan's words finally made sense, she had settled with friends who genuinely cared for her and whom she cared for in return, she was home.

* * *

**Ah! I am so mean! Yeah, Kima turned out to be the enemy but don't give up on me yet! This is not the end for the star-crossed bears ;) **

**I'll update the next chapter tomorrow. **

**I apologize if anyone feels that Kuzan is OOC, but I like him and wanted to add him to the story. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: Tender Dreams

**Here it is, the next chapter might take a little longer because I'm not quite happy with it yet. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

CHAPTER 7: Tender Dreams

Nothing, absolutely nothing.. Three days and not another word about the whereabouts of Punk Hazard, it was almost as if people were afraid to talk about it, Law had gone back to the bar where the two pirates were talking but they never showed again.

Everyone knew his face, he couldn't just go around asking questions, it might get back to the government, or Joker... All his work would be for nothing.

He had not been sleeping at all, stress consuming his mind, migraines ravaged in the echoes of his frantic thoughts. To say he was tense would be an understatement, as a doctor he knew the dangers of letting himself get like this, but even as he tried to pacify his mind, the disquiet continued to knock at his brain. It's a whole different problem when the doctor becomes the patient, he couldn't help himself while he was the one slowly sliding towards a breakdown, anxiety took it's own toll on the body and Law was feeling the effects now.

What can I do? He thought, Law hated not having the answers especially when they were so close. If he didn't find them soon, everything would be for nought.

Joker would win.

… … …

Rei sank deeper into the bath, the water was pleasant, but she couldn't relax. Something was off about her captain, he was gruffer than usual and his eyes had gotten so dark he almost looked sickly.

That, Rei thought bitterly, and he hadn't touched her for days. She was feeling particularly frustrated, but what could she do? Law was obviously worried about something, it couldn't have been anything she did, could it?

Rei thought back to her previous encounter with those pirates, was he mad about that? No, she concluded, he'd been like this since she'd met him, not sleeping, keeping to himself, studying at that ugly desk of his for hours without stopping. Being new, Rei had guessed this was his usual character but his odd behaviour seemed to be affecting the crew as well, Rei wondered what on earth was making him so agitated.

Getting out of the water before she wrinkled, Rei felt a touch of worry that surprised her. Like it or not, the man had rousted some concern in her, she found herself frowning at the thought of him in pain, a prospect that weeks earlier, probably would have made her smile.

_How things change_, she thought, chuckling softly as she wrapped a towel around her body.

… … …

Jean Bart kept an eye on the cabin door, waiting for the captain to show his face. Law hadn't come back till late last night and remained in his quarters the rest of the day, it was irresponsible, the crew were restless and they'd been on this island lounging about for far longer than Bart was comfortable with.

A glint of red caught his eye and Bart followed it with his gaze, The Red Woman might know something, he thought to himself, he'd seen her sneak into his rooms at night while on watch, not emerging till dawn. If she was sharing the captain's bed, she might have a little more information concerning Law's worrying behaviour.

She didn't seem to notice as he approached her, her aureolin eyes unfocused as she stood deep in thought, he almost hesitated disturbing her reverie but the matter was important.

"I'm worried about the captain." He said simply, The Red Woman flinched at his sudden presence before turning to him, her face composed. "That makes two of us," there was a thoughtful tone to her voice despite her expression of nonchalance, that led Bart to believe she spoke the truth.

"Law hasn't been himself lately, what say you, Red Woman?" He asked her.

The Red Woman gave him an exasperated look, "how should I know? He never tells me anything!" she fumed throwing her hands up in the air frustratedly, "-and how many times do I have to tell you, don't call me 'Red Woman' my name is Rei." she added looking at him pointedly.

"You must to talk to him," he said, ignoring her comment. The Red Woman's eyes widened slightly, "you think I should talk to him, why?" she asked wildly, Bart shrugged, "do you really want me to answer that?" he questioned, giving her a look that he hoped explained that he knew, that they _all_ knew.

The Red Woman pouted slightly, "what does that have to do with it, it's not like we pillow talk or anything." she muttered, "besides, he isn't talking to me either. I don't know what you're thinking I should do but..." she trailed off and Bart was surprised to see real concern mixing with the yellow in her eyes, The Red Woman sighed, "but, I'm not sure there's anything I _can_ do," she finished solemnly.

Bart had never really liked The Red Woman, she always seemed too confident and charming, she presented an artificial quality that made him distrust her. But now it was gone, the same distress he felt at their captain's demeanour reflected in her own careful features.

Maybe he was too suspicious of The Red Woman, "I think you are the only one who will have a chance to do anything, I would say something but it isn't my place."

She looked at him, one delicate eyebrow slightly arched in question, "and you think _my_ place is?"

Bart crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head "I think you have no problem with stepping _out_ of your place, that's why it should be you," he said. The Red Woman smiled at him, faint amusement in her expression ans she shook her head, "fair enough." she said, "I'll see what I can do."

Jean Bart had left it at that.

Walking back to his post, Bart hoped he'd done the right thing sending The Red Woman to be their messenger, but what other choice did they have? Besides, Bart had a strange confidence she would pull it off.

… … …

Rei stared at her reflection for the tenth time that night, why had she promised Jean Bart that she'd talk to Law? Probably because he still hadn't warmed up to her, Rei felt like she needed to prove to him she was a team player and how could she have said no when he came right up and asked her?

Did he think she didn't _want_ to help? Of course she did, but what on earth could she possibly say to him to call him out of his ridiculous funk. Rei had been trying to come up with something all afternoon, every time something came to mind she would see Law's sunken eyes and troubled expression in her mind, the image making her start all over again.

Jean Bart had the wrong idea about her and the captain. Sure they were close, about as close as two people could get physically. But not in the way he thought, Law never talked to her about his work or really anything outside of the bedroom. Rei realised with a sudden pang that she wanted to know more about him, what he was looking for, why is was important enough to run himself ragged over.

Rei wanted to ask him, but they didn't have that kind of relationship, Rei fell back onto her bed in frustration, wincing when she landed on something hard. She sat up to see what had poked her and recognised it as one of the shopping bags she'd tossed around the room while trying to find something to wear.

Rei had a sudden idea, there was nothing she could say to Law, because he wouldn't listen. The captain of The Heart Pirates was stubborn and meditative, she would not get through to him with words, Bart must have known that.

No, she couldn't _talk_ to him, but that didn't mean she couldn't get through to him, there was another way. But could she do that? Rei pondered for a moment, was it really so different than when she'd done it before...

Rei recalled the night that she'd used her powers to torture him slowly, that time, she had been trying to break him, but if she did what she now had in mind, she'd be doing the opposite.

Was it so different? Rei mused.

She knew it was, it would be so much more intimate. Rei didn't know how she felt about crossing that line, so far it hadn't occurred to her, and maybe it never would have if Law hadn't become so unsettled. _I can't just do nothing though_, she thought.

Rei's gaze travelled back to the shopping bag, she smiled as she glimpsed the deep sun-set coloured material, her usual confidence returning to her.

She was Poppy Rei, a woman capable of anything. But if she was going to get across to The Surgeon Of Death, she might as well pull out the big guns.

… … …

Law looked wretched, he didn't even flinch as Rei opened the door, she realised that he hadn't even noticed her presence yet. He was a mess, hair tousled, eyes glassy and anxiety written across his dark features. Rei stopped, unsure what to do next, she had put on the dress and walked here, but now that she saw him she felt shaken.

She wanted to leave, uncomfortable with his disquiet. She wanted to slap him, tell him to snap out of it and be that ignorant, infuriating Shichibukai again, instead of this deflated man before her.

Where was that horrendous pirate that had rattled her so much? Rei didn't know why, but she needed him to be okay, to get out of this desolated state and return, dark eyes glaring at her fiendishly once more.

She couldn't find words for what she felt, anger, sympathy, answerable somehow? All her reasons turned to vapour as he finally looked at her, she felt strangely powerful as his eyes widened, taking in her appearance.

Slowly, as if approaching a wild animal, she walked towards him.

Rei would do it, she felt it easier not to linger on her reasons why, she would simply give him this night, as penance for all he had provided for her; protection, friends, a place she belonged.

Law didn't resist when she took his arm and led him from the desk, following her obediently towards the bed. Rei stopped, turning to face him, taking his face in her hands. His cheeks were so warm, and his side-burns tickled her fingers, Rei smiled gently, "what _have_ you done to yourself?" she asked, not expecting him to answer, he didn't. Just looked at her, dazed curiosity in his eyes as Rei began.

(XXX)

She kissed him, standing on her toes to reach his lips, he didn't respond immediately but it didn't take long for him to return her kiss. It was difficult to focus while he was that close, heat rushing through her body with every touch, but still she concentrated on keeping it soft, slowly dissolving his tension as her hands ran over his body.

Rei felt his heart quicken as she removed his shirt, soon it matched her own racing pulse. But she didn't let her pace accelerate, not even when his smooth tattooed chest shuddered beneath her touch, nor when she felt the warm pressure of his hands on her hips. Rei couldn't hasten herself, the whole point was for him to take control, and by the way he was kissing her now, it looked like he would soon do exactly that.

His mouth on her's was smouldering as he kissed her, demanding her full attention, still she stayed as timid as she could, giving in to him completely. Law's hands travelled down the length of her spine, making her tremble, his touch setting her skin on fire.

Rei kissed his shoulder as Law unzipped her dress, tracing the spiral of his tattoos with her lips. The vermillion fabric slipped from her body, gathering in a pile at her feet, Rei stepped out of it, moving closer to her captain. His hands were on her, moving over her curves, warmth trailing in their wake as they unclasped her bra.

Law's mouth was excruciatingly hot as he took one of her sensitive nipples in his mouth, and Rei felt a moan escape her lips. Rei reached down to unzip his jeans but found only skin, _when had that happened?_ She wondered, then she felt Law's hands slip underneath her panties, groping her selfishly before leaning her back on the bed and pulling the flimsy cotton over her legs. Rei didn't even see where they landed as he tossed them aside, his weight coming to rest above her soon after.

Rei could feel the length of him against her thigh, she never failed to be astonished by the size of him, she felt untamable desire pooling in her stomach. Gods, she wanted him, Rei could feel a familiar hollowness growing inside her, itching to be filled.

Law wasted no time entering her, Rei heard herself cry out, her hips arching to meet his. He occupied her so completely that for a moment she just lie there, luxuriating in the feel of him. He built his rhythm steadily, Rei felt delicious warmth collecting deep within her, her hands gripped his broad shoulders, pulling him closer.

He was looking down at her, Rei was caught by the brightness in Law's grey eyes. There was so much frustration lying in their depths and only a small portion, she realised, was aimed at her. But accountability aside, he poured all of his aggravation into her... and Rei let him.

Let him release everything into her, whatever had been troubling him these past months, whatever darkness lurk inside him, every sleepless night and disappointment, Rei absorbed it all.

She didn't complain, not once. When his fingers curled tightly in her hair, when he thrust into her so fiercely it almost hurt, when he gripped her arms hard enough to bruise, Rei bit her lip in silence.

Law was beyond rough, but it was desperation in his movements, not violence. Rei let herself go with him, reaching for the pleasure through the pain, and once she found it, it was easy to hold on to. Rei could feel Law all around her, his body, tall and lean, intertwined with hers. She felt the heat of his toned chest and his smooth stomach as they pressed against her, every muscle in his strong back contracting with his wild movements.

Rei's hands fastened themselves in Law's soft hair, their foreheads a breath away from touching, the brightness in Law's eyes had turned to something more intense and alive.

She continued to touch him, her eyes closed, she knew the entirety of his body by memory after so many nights of exploration. Law pulled Rei closer, deeper, while fire continued to course through her, growing hotter and more vibrant with each motion their bodies made together.

Law was groaning, low and raspy, his hot breath on her face. Rei moaned as the hellfire inside her began it's cataclysmic finale. A rich pleasure ensnared her, rippling through her core, branching outwards until her whole body was alive and singing with it. The sensation lingered as she felt Law reach the edge of himself, his pulse beating so quickly against her skin that Rei feared he might burst.

He was breathing heavily as he came, voice hoarse and gravelly.

"Rei..." her name escaped his lips, barely a breath, but even so she heard it and, without really knowing why, Rei smiled.

(XXX)

Law's weight collapsed on top of her, crushing Rei slightly before he managed to push himself off onto the bed next to her. At the sudden lack of contact, Rei felt strangely cold, like a cool breeze had passed across her body as soon as Law had left it. She didn't understand, he was still close, right beside her in fact, but something was off.

It was over, that was usually the end for both of them, but the warmth of his touch continued to linger persistently in her thoughts, her hands itching to reach out to him again, not for any reason other than to simply_ touch _him. Rei fought against it, the absurdity of the urge preventing her from doing anything but lying there, wondering how she could have been so stupid. She'd let herself get too close, and whatever came next, Rei sighed...

Well, she'd deal with _that_ in the morning.

… … …

Law lie there exhausted, every inch of him humming with fatigue, completely spent of energy. Rei lie beside him without making a sound, _asleep already_, Law guessed, too tired to turn his head and check. Law hadn't expected her to come tonight, but he was glad she did, he'd needed something to take his mind from..

Law felt another migraine cumulating in his temples, remembering everything. His hand covered his eyes, trying to block out his thoughts, he was sick of this never ending anxiety, the gods must be laughing at him, years of work and planning, of getting stronger, all going to waste over simple coordinates.

Law flinched as something soft touched his arm, pulling him from his thoughts to find a pair of golden eyes looking up at him. He stared at her for a moment, perplexed by the strange warmth tinting her features. She continued to hold his gaze, her face expressionless except for the peculiar softness in her eyes, her delicate hand moved from his forearm to rest lightly on his cheek, Law noticed the briefest of tingles sweep through him before he began to feel what she was doing.

The pain in his head receded and Law leant back as he felt his limbs unwinding, becoming loose and relaxed. Law felt peaceful, he tried to keep his eyes on Rei but they were growing heavy, he closed them and focused on her touching his face. All too soon her hand was gone, but Law didn't complain, the calm she'd brought with her lingered behind.

"Get some sleep captain," he thought he heard her say, but her voice was far away now.

Quiet nestled itself in his mind and for the first time in months, Law fell deeply and unequivocally asleep.


End file.
